Unclaimed Love
by UnforgettableHearts
Summary: "Come in don't be shy." He teased me as I saw him in the lake, his beautiful, well-built muscualr body shimmering underneath the moonlight, I got in and felt his strong arms pull me closer to his chest, he placed soft kisses on my neck and I just knew then I was falling for him. I was falling finally for my husband that I didn't want to marry in the first place. My heart is his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me again some of you are probably pissed off at me for deleting my story of 'Dear Jennet' and I'm sorry. But due to the lack of reviews I thought people had lost interest I might rewrite it though and give the story another chance but it's only if people want me to put it up again. Anyways I'm here with a new story, I hope you will enjoy it and please R&R it would be much appreciated and if I get reviews I will continue it but if I don't then I won't continue it.**

**Note: I own this story, the plot and the characters so please do not steal this story.**

**Full Summary Allie Jenkins is a normal girl who hangs out with her mates on weekends; she is a girl who sometimes ends up having to talk to them on the phone and on msn. What will happen when she wakes up the day after she had hung out with her mates and her parents tell her she is getting married not to one of her mates but to someone who used to go to her school who has promised to be a true husband to her but on the way she see's he is not totally good to her. Will she end up loving him and see that he can be the true husband that he had promised to be? Or will she hate him forever and tear everything in her life apart? Read to find out. **

** Prologue **

** I wish he hadn't have left me here by the lake, every time I look into the water all I see is his face taking over my own reflection. This place he has left me in is deep within the forest why am I here all alone? I left my own family to be with him. I look up at the midnight sky watching the full moon move and the stars twinkling. So I lay my head back down on the hard-stone ground and lift my hands up and pray. I pray he will return to me. I can still hear his sexy-soft tone saying those three words I desperately needed to hear before he left me here all alone. 'I love you.' He whispered in my ear. I am Allie Jenkins and this is my story.**

** Chapter One: Arranged Marriage**

"Get up! Get up sleepy head!" I heard my mother shaking me and telling me to get up. It was a Sunday afternoon and felt like it was 7.00 am. She pulled back my pink curtains that were in my room and the light nearly made me groan in protest. I had gone to a friend's party last night my best friend's party to be exact and my parents had ended up picking me up in a taxi. They had obviously called for a taxi to take them to my friend's house but they had been out themselves. I pulled the duvet over to cover my eyes I thought I had seen someone last night when I had left Sarah's house and had thanked Mrs Laverty for letting me come over to her house. It could've been my imagination but I thought I had seen a young male staring at me across the road, he stood near one of the bushes outside in the area near someone else's house and looked about 6 foot 3 but I can't remember anything else. My mother kept on shaking me ordering me almost to get up and to get dressed.

"Mum it's Sunday what is the matter with you? Is there some emergency?" I asked almost in a sarcastic tone. _Why can she just leave me alone and let me sleep in? I'm eighteen I always sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays she knows that so why disturb my lovely nap?_ I thought before my mother spoke again.

"Darling yes it is an emergency he will be here any minute now and if you're not ready when he arrives you will be in big bother I'm telling you that now. Now go and get ready." My mother told me.

"Who will be here?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Now go and get ready." My mother almost pushed me off my king-sized bed.

"I don't want to get up." I protested almost.

"I will give you fifteen minutes to get washed and dressed but if I come up after fifteen minutes to find out that you haven't done what I have told you to do your ass is mine got it." I almost chuckled at her statement she always had ways of making me laugh when I was being stubborn.

My mother left the room. _Who would be coming to the house? It wasn't one of my best friends I knew that because we hadn't made any arrangements to meet up with each other and I would hate to think that father and mother had invited a stranger to the house surely they wouldn't do such a thing._ I shook off those thoughts and placed on my ruby slippers that were at the foot of my bed and headed into my own bathroom that was straight ahead across from my bed. I closed the bathroom door behind me and noticed that my white dressing gown had been hung up on one of the hookers on my bathroom door and that made smile. I took off one of the white towels that had been placed on the silver radiator on the left- hand side of the door and placed it on the edge of the bath on the right-hand side. Across from the bath was the sink that had a square-sized mirror hung above the sink on the wall. On the right beside the sink was a brown-wooden cabinet were I kept all of my shampoo, hair-conditioner, shower-gel, toothbrush and some toothpaste and etc.

I quickly took out my head and shoulders shampoo, my new angel shower-gel that I had bought a few weeks back in the shop and a pink razor. I placed them all in the shower before removing my night clothes and got into the shower. I turned it on to full heat letting me warm me up, I scrubbed my dark hair almost black really hard with the shampoo and conditioner before turning the shower off and placing on my new shower-gel I took in its sweet scent and placed it all over my body before taking my razor and shaving my legs and arm-pits. When I had finished putting on the shower-gel and had finished using my razor I turned the shower back on to full heat letting the water do its job and warm me up again. I turned it off again after five minutes and stepped out of the shower drying my hair with the white towel and wrapped it around my body.

I placed on my ruby slippers again and grabbed my night dress and decided to put it into the wash basket and brushed my teeth really quickly. I ambled back into my bedroom doing my best to find something nice to wear for today searching in the drawers to see if there was anything nice to wear. I heaved a heavy sigh before I found a pair of black trousers, a black long-sleeved top with an angel at the side of it almost emo like, and some lovely undergarments.

I placed my undergarments on first they were a simple pink with white bows on them the same as the bra. I sprayed some deodorant on to my nicely shaved arm-pits, placing my black top over my fragile body I pulled up my black trousers and opened the second top drawer and took out a pair of white socks with blue flowers on them and placed my feet in them. I couldn't be bothered using the hair dryer for today I would just let my hair dry on its own for a change. I noticed I had left the white towel I had used to cover my body on my bedroom floor and quickly dashed into my bathroom to put the towel into the wash basket and dashed out again into my bedroom. I brushed my hair quickly and decided to wear my hair down for today. I ambled back down on my bed again and slipped out of my ruby slippers and placed on my white sketchers with pink stripes on them. I quickly tied the laces on them and made sure the knots were good and tied properly.

When my mother came into my room she raised an eyebrow at me before smiling warmly at me. Her hair had been tied back into a bun, when I was younger I always wanted her hair colour it was a strawberry blonde I always loved it. She wore a blue blouse with a white shirt underneath it, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. I got my hair colour from my dad according to my mum.

"I see you are ready apart from your hair, oh well I guess you'll have to do since its too late now to make any changes. Now you better follow me downstairs our guest has arrived." She stated.

_I hope this really isn't some new neighbour that has decided to invite her or himself over to our house and I just hope my parents haven't done something behind my back before telling me first._ I thought and prayed. I followed my mother out of my room and closed the door behind me. My mother pulled me as if she was in a hurry down the stairs in the corridor and eventually slowed down as we had reached the hallway and took me into the living room that was just the door beside the kitchen. My eyes widened as I stood there in the living room only to find a boy that looked about eighteen or nineteen years old sitting on one of the soft blue sofas in the living room looking at my dad cautiously until I had entered the room and he had turned his gaze towards me.

I couldn't believe my eyes at first I thought he was a stranger but then all the memories of being in school when I was around about fourteen to sixteen came back to me and boom I recognised him. He was the guy who always stared at me and always laughed at me when I dropped stuff on the floor and sometimes he would even bully me and if it got really bad he would make sure that I would lose my temper with him. He was called Aidan Thompson. He left school when I was fifteen years old and he was eighteen.

I continued to stay there in complete silence what was he doing here in my house? How did he even know where I lived? I certainly never told him my home address, mobile or telephone number. So what was happening? The silence broke in the room when my dad spoke.

"Well now Allie are you not going to say hello to our guest?" My father inquired.

"Hello." I said not giving him one smile of happiness whatsoever.

"Hello Allie." He smiled graciously towards me.

"Meet your fiancée!" My mother shouted with joy when she came up from behind me and entered the room sitting down beside my dad. There were two blue sofas in the living room one was quite near to the door and a fair distant away from the television and the other was facing the television only a few feet away from the other sofa.

"What!" I shouted. This could not be happening: this had to be some sort of strange dream I really didn't want to be with this guy honestly all I saw him as was a bully that used to drive me up the walls until he left the school. Now my mother was telling me he was my fiancé what was going on here? He had not proposed to me and we had not been dating each other at all so what was going on here? I watched him carefully; his short silky blonde hair was still quite spiky but was nice in a way. He was quite handsome, light blue eyes; he was quite pale looking in fact his skin was paler than mine. He wore a black suit, a white shirt with all the buttons done up. Black trousers: a pair of black laced-up shoes and a pair of white gloves. _Was he rich or something? He couldn't possibly be rich._ I thought. He patted one of his hands on the sofa that he was sitting on facing the television. I sighed and sat down beside him not looking at him at all. I turned my back to him closing my eyes for a moment before shooting them open again. "What's going on here? I'm not his fiancé; we haven't even been dating each other. How did he know where we lived?" I questioned. I wish I could go back to last night when I was dancing on the dance floor with my friends in Sarah's house instead of waking up only to find out that I was now engaged to a person that had bullied me in my younger years at school until he had left.

"Calm down Allie, the reason why we have said he is now your fiancé is because we had no choice. It was either lose our home or make a deal with Aidan's father and let Aidan marry you. It wasn't an easy choice but we didn't want to end up being homeless." My father said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"The place where your father worked in for so many years had shut down and nobody knows why only that they were finding it hard to make money since customers were not coming in anymore. Your father tried his best to find work when the place shut down but nobody would take him in and when your father found out the truth about why the place shut down we were both in trouble. It appeared that there had been a robbery in the bank and somebody had hacked into your father's bank account and had stolen £72,000 from his bank account. We couldn't possibly pay back the money and nobody from other banks would help us. So last week your father decided to pay a visit to one of the banks but noticed Aidan and his father coming out of the bank. Aidan's father told him that the bank would not help him either so he decided to make a deal with him. He would give him £72,000 if he would give you over to his son. Your father of course found this very difficult and your father eventually agreed to it. Aidan's father wants to see his son get married very soon and when you're married we will get the money Mr Thompson promised to give us in return. He is very rich." My mother explained as gently as she could.

I wanted to complain about this matter, I didn't want to marry this man who is now twenty one years old since I am eighteen now. But after hearing that explanation I guess there was no point in arguing with them I wouldn't win anyway.

"When do we get married?" I questioned them.

"You will be married next Saturday." Mother responded.

_Next Saturday? Are they crazy or what? I can't possibly get married next Saturday because I had promised Sarah that we would both go to see a film in the cinema I promised I would go and see _We're_ the Millers. They had to change the day of this wedding. Otherwise I would go completely nuts it had been ages since I had gone to the cinema with a friend of mine and I wasn't going to allow some marriage ruin my plans that I had made with my best friend._

"Change the day to Sunday I can't possibly get married to him on Saturday I have already made plans next week to go and see a film with Sarah. I promised her I would go with her she's my best friend mum. I can't break my promise to her." I hoped she would let me go to the cinema.

"What are you going to see?" My mother asked.

"We're the Millers." I replied truthfully hoping she wouldn't start her whole mother nonsense like she did when I was sixteen.

"That's a rubbish movie." I heard Aidan cut in.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." I shot him a death glare.

"Allie: that is no way to speak to your fiancé." My father told me off.

"I agree with Aidan it is a rubbish movie and not suitable for a girl of your age to be seeing." My mother was now taking his side.

"Mum it's a comedy suitable for everyone to see. It's meant to be very funny." I exclaimed.

"It sounds inappropriate to me." She started to get on my nerves.

"Mother please its not inappropriate Sarah never takes me to see films that are inappropriate." I explained.

"How does she know that it is not inappropriate?" Aidan asked.

"She knows because she went to see it with Lucy one of our friends and there wasn't anything inappropriate about the movie or showed in it. It was just all very funny." I tried to remain calm.

"You're just going to have to reschedule your plans." My mother stated.

"I cannot please I promised her I would go with her. It's been months or even a year since we have gone to see a film in the cinema together and I cannot and will not let her down can't the wedding wait until Sunday or happen at a different time?" I almost begged.

I turned around to see that Aidan was staring at me and grinning away at me.

"What time are you planning to go to the cinema at?" Aidan asked me.

"What does it matter to you?" I crossed my arms around my chest.

"It matters to me a lot considering you are my wife to be. I would hate to think that you would be going to the cinema at night. It is dangerous at night you know. Sometimes people go missing." He gave me that stupid grin again.

"I know sometimes people go missing I'm not stupid, I watch the news too you know people go missing all over the world so don't try to tell me that it's dangerous at night because I know it is. But Sarah and I are best friends, we're like sisters almost we take care of each other, we listen to each other's problems, we are there for each other if someone or something is bothering us, and sometimes if one of us needs to cry then we will cry on each other's shoulders and we protect and keep each other safe. Plus we stand up for one another. We are very close." I told him.

"I'll ask you once more what time you are planning to meet up with your best friend on Saturday to go and see this stupid movie. You better tell me if you want to go and see it." He almost demanded.

"7.00 pm. We are planning to see it at 7.00 pm on Saturday, next Saturday." I answered him.

"That's a decent time to go and see a film at. What I propose is this Allie can go and see the film with her friend next Saturday at 7.00 pm then after the film is over I will pick her up and bring her to my house where everything will be ready for her. She can get ready for the wedding there, then I will take her to the church and we will be married there." He proposed.

"Sounds fair I must say." I heard my mother say.

"Does it sound fair to you? My: beautiful fiancé." He placed one of his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so I would be now looking at him face-to-face.

I nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of talking about marriage and the arrangements and blah-blah-blah-blah we all rambled out of the living room I asked my father was time it was and he showed me his watch, it showed that it was now 1.00 pm.

"I hope I'll see you again soon my beloved wife to be." I heard Aidan say. I rolled up my eyes at that statement before looking at him again. My father opened the door for him and thanked him for coming over to visit us. All three of us stood at the doorway and watched him leave, there was a black Mercedes parked outside our house, outside the front door in the driveway I watched him get into the driver's seat and leave the house.

A sigh escaped my lips; I still can't believe what was happening I was getting married to a man who had bullied me in school back in our younger years of being young teenagers. _What am I going to tell Sarah? Should I even tell Sarah? Perhaps I should since we are best friends but the feeling of being Aidan's fiancé still makes me shudder. Will he bully me once I am his wife? Goodness just one more week until I am his wife and there goes my freedom._

**So guys what do you think? Was it any good? Please review it would me much appreciated and I will write more if I get more than one review so please tell me what you think. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short not all of them will be short though some of them will be long. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**UnforgettableHearts xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend Or Foe

**Sorry that this is so late guys I've been busy with work anyway,I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story I promise this chapter will be longer and better than the first one. Please review I really need them in order to continue this story and the more feedback I get from readers the more chapters I will post. Anyways I thought I would start with Aidan's POV since a friend of mine told me that she wanted to see what he is like. So it will go from both characters POV from time to time so you will be able to see what he is like. Hope you enjoy this chapter and pleaseeeeeeeeee review! I will try and slow it down don't worry.**

** Chapter Two: Friend or Foe?**

** Aidan's POV**

I saw her watching me leave her house as I got into my black Mercedes and drove away from her house. Gee I wish I didn't have to marry her I may have liked her but I didn't love her. If father hadn't have made this stupid deal with the Jenkins Allie and I wouldn't be in this situation I would be going to University and she would be getting on with her life as well. As I was driving carefully and making my way back home the day before yesterday came back to my mind.

Flashback

It was Friday and after another day of college, and after doing subjects like Biology, French, I.C.T, Literacy and Numeracy I walked outside the college into the parking lot to find my black Mercedes, it had been a tiring day to be honest girls had tried asking me out and I wasn't sad to admit that I had rejected every single one of them, they weren't my type anyway to be honest.

I walked further into the parking lot only to find my car was parked beside a red Honda that belonged to one of the girls called Mira Robinson who was always in my Biology class according to most of the guys she was the most popular girl in the college, her face was perfect, her hair was perfect even most of the guys thought she was perfect due to her, looks and her personality. To be honest I wasn't into her even if we were both rich I wasn't into her. I shook my head in order to shake off those thoughts and unlocked my car before getting into the driver's seat and closed the door behind me starting up the engine.

I lived in a place known as Emberwood Village it was twenty-five miles away from my college, and it was just beside the Emberwood Forest legend has it that there was somebody that was murdered in the forest and whoever went into the forest would perish if they ever saw the ghost of the dead boy or girl that met their eye. Most people didn't believe that crap and they never asked me thank goodness if I believed the legend because I didn't know what to believe.

I was glad that college had finished for the day, I had now driven away from my college and as always I had driven twenty-five miles it was a long drive I guess but I enjoyed it as it gave me time to think since I would soon be in the company of my only parent, my father. I yawned, I felt quite weary in a way but I continued to drive carefully until I had reached my destination. I stopped the engine and had parked outside our large gate that gave you a view of the house that was up the driveway.

We never really had any visitors to be honest, a house that was black as bleak itself you can imagine why we didn't have any visitors anymore not since the death of my beloved mother. Father was a violent person to be honest here I guess it was in his nature to be violent towards others. Sometimes I wonder what his childhood was like, what had caused him to act like this towards others? Had he been brought up to be like this? Did his parents not treat him like a good child? Or was one of his relatives not kind to him? Questions circulated in my mind. He was not just my father; he was the master of the house. I opened the large gate before opening my car again and started the engine again before driving up the driveway and parked the car outside the front of the house. As always there standing outside the front of the house stood my butler Joe or our butler I should say since he looked after father and me. He had been here ever since I was born. He was in his mid-forty's, he was quite a pleasant fellow, always looked his best. He hurried down the white-stone steps and opened the car door for me "Pleasant journey sir?" He asked in his broad Irish accent.

"Yes thank you Joe. How is the master?" I answered.

"The master is quite well. He is upstairs in his study." He answered.

"Good very well." I inquired.

"Sir would you like anything to eat or to drink? I could bring it up to you if you are planning to go upstairs into your bedroom." He offered.

"No thank you Joe but thank you for offering, I think I shall take a nap." I exclaimed.

"Very: good sir." He replied.

I rambled into the house making my way up the large staircase and entering my bedroom which was the third room on the right on the top floor. I closed the door behind me and sat myself down on the bed; I gazed at my black IPod touch that sat on my bedside table on the right and lifted it and plugged the earphones in before turning it on. I had all kinds of music on it but I mainly listened to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Snow Patrol and bands like that. I loved the song Face down I thought it was awesome because it had a meaning to it plus it was rock music so it was awesome. I decided to play the song Guardian Angel on my IPod touch by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and closed my eyes while listening to the song on my IPod. I was enjoying the quietness in my room finally I thought a day at home where nobody would disturb me but after a while there were two loud bangs on my door. I thought it would be my father but it wasn't it was Joe.

"Please sir may I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered trying not to sound grumpy at the fact that I had been disturbed. I turned off my IPod and took the earphones out of my ears before wrapping the earphones around the IPod and placed it back down on the bedside table on the right-hand side.

I watched him open the door and walk in.

"Forgive me sir but your father requests your presence immediately he is in the library." He stated before bowing down in front of me.

"Very well I will come down now." I responded. I sat up from the bed and followed Joe out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me and walked down the creaky staircase until I was in one of the living rooms. My father sat in one of the rocking chairs next to the large fireplace; I ambled towards the fireplace watching the yellow flames move rapidly until I heard my father's voice.

"How was college son?" He broke the silence.

"It was fine quite tiring actually." I admitted.

"Why tiring?" He asked.

"I have to study for exams father, exams are coming up soon." I heard him chuckle at my answer.

"Well we can talk about exams later, I requested that you came down here because I have something important to discuss with you and it's a matter of great urgency." He explained.

"Yes." I waited for him to get to the subject.

"Do you remember a few weeks back when you and I were at the bank and there was a fellow outside? He was looking quite anxious." He asked me.

"How could I forget, who was he anyway?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"That was Mr. Jenkins he has a daughter called Allie. Did she go to your school by any chance?" He inquired.

"Yes father she did." I answered him truthfully.

"Well it seems that the foolish fellow has got himself into a bit of a dilemma so I decided to make him a deal." He paused for a few minutes.

"Go on." I said.

"I told him that you were looking for a wife and if he agreed to it which he did I would give him the money he needed if he would give away Allie to you." He smirked.

"The Jenkins wouldn't do such a thing father." I said in disbelief

"They would if it meant that they wouldn't be homeless. The old fool didn't want to agree to it I know it, but hey he told me that someone had hacked into his bank account, and he now owes the bank £72,000 which he can't afford and the bank he worked in has shut down. None of the banks are going to help him and so he agreed to my deal I will give him the money he needs to pay the bank and you should be happy you're getting married son." He explained.

"Will you really father? Will you really give the money over to the Jenkins? Something tells me you won't; something tells me there is a catch here. There is always a catch in your plans; you agreed to it because you want me out of the house didn't you?" I wasn't happy about this plan at all.

"You will marry the little tramp you here! You should be thanking me not being angry with me. Besides I've always wanted to see you get married." He made me sick.

"I'm not ready father! I haven't seen Allie in ages and how am I suppose to marry this girl when we have nothing in common? I can't simply marry her without her parents' permission or without a marriage or an engagement ring." I exclaimed.

"Then I will advise you get the little brat something." His voice darkened.

"But I have no feelings for her." I admitted. I may have liked the girl I used to bully her but I didn't love her.

"Then again I will advise you to develop some." He really was starting to agitate me.

"Father I'm not ready for marriage, I'm twenty one years old, I should be allowed to have plenty of time to think about marriage but not now." I complained.

"Damn it Aidan! You're marrying their little tramp and that's final." He shouted.

"When do I have to marry her? Do I even get to see her or talk to her parents?" I almost shouted.

"You're getting married next Saturday and yes you can go and see the Jenkins tomorrow or on Sunday to show your gratitude to them." He was unbelievable.

"Are you out of your mind? Has it not ever passed your brilliant mind that I don't want to get married? I want to finish college and go to University. How am I supposed to get married to this girl who practically hates me? And answer me this question who is going to get this wedding organised and ready for next Saturday? It won't be me father I can tell you that." I explained.

"Stop acting like such a girl Aidan, I will get this wedding organised for next Saturday and well if she hates you then good for her." He ended the conversation there pointing the cane at me. He got off his rocking chair and walked out of the living room heading to his study I imagined. I just stood there in complete silence this could not be happening to me, this had to be a dream it couldn't be real.

End: of Flashback.

I continued to drive through the night until I had arrived back at the house I could almost imagine father waiting for me inside to tell him the news. I could imagine the sound of his cane touching the floor as he would walk downstairs or through the hallways, I stayed in the car for a while I really didn't enjoy the fact that it was me who was getting married and not somebody else.

Why could it not be somebody else? Or some other man that could marry Allie: and be in my situation? I really did feel like crap but did a great job I guess of not showing it not in front of the Jenkins and certainly not in front of Allie. My father would kill himself soon enough I told myself from the way he is going you could say he was drinking himself to death since he was an alcoholic. He really did drink too much, I think he has been drinking ever since my mother's death but then again he was violent when I was very young and when she was alive even I remember the violence that he showed towards her. May she rest in peace I thought now that I think about it I don't think it was the heart attack that really killed her it was the beast that she loved dearly that did.

I missed her so much, I guess you could call me a cry baby for missing her but my mother was the only person in my life that had been full of purity, she was always smiling even when she would suffer all the time with my father she always showed me her warm smile, sadly I no longer see that big warm smile of hers. I opened the car door and closed it before locking the Mercedes and walked inside the house only to hear the sound of loud footsteps moving down the staircase with a cane and I knew at once it was my father.

"So Aidan what did you do today?" His voice darkened. He knew fine rightly where I had been today I was at the Jenkins today.

I closed the door behind me as he had asked his question leaving nothing but an awkward silence this was going to be a long night.

Xx

After telling him what I had got up to today at the Jenkins house all I heard was his horrible cackling for no more than half an hour until finally his laughter died down.

"So Allie wants to go the cinema with her friends instead of just moving to more important matters? Hmm she's more than a brat she's a bitch." I heard him say.

"Father she had already made her own arrangements before she even knew about the wedding." I told him.

"That doesn't change anything! She has to learn to listen to you." He raised his voice.

"Yes I know." I tried to stay calm.

"So what are you going to do once you're married?" _Oh great he is now asking me what I am going to do once I am married how about throwing him out a window and becoming the new master of the house? _I thought before answering him bluntly.

"Get drunk." That was my answer to his pitiful question.

"You will have plenty of time for that but first you must take the bitch's virginity that's what I did when I got married to your bitch of a mother." He made me feel sick inside.

"Father I can tell by the way she walks that she is a virgin and I don't want to rush things getting married is bad enough you know she is only eighteen years of age and I am only twenty one." I told him.

"There's no need of reminding me how old you are! I have known your age ever since the day your mother brought you into the big bad world." He raised his voice again.

"There's no need of reminding me how big and how bad the world is father I've known that ever since I was a youngster and you made sure of that alright by beating my mother up in front of me, swearing in front of me and even beating me at times when I was only a child!" I shouted this time at him.

"Shut up! Your mother should've known better than to teach you to behave like her all she ever did was show off that stupid smile of hers. I should've known that you would end up behaving like her; you are your mother inside and out, and all over. It sometimes makes me wonder whether or not I should've beaten you up more than her." He screeched I couldn't believe what I had just heard but then I chose to not speak back to him.

"Mother loved you." I said delicately.

"Yes and she was a fool to do so." He spat the words out bitterly.

"Well I may turn in for the night." I said.

"Wait just a minute now. You do realise that once you're married to this girl, there's no turning back and it can never be undone." He snorted.

"Yes father I'm well aware of that." I told him.

I walked towards one of the glass windows in the living room gazing up at the full moon along with the stars in the dark sky, as I fixed my gaze up upon one of the stars that shined the brightest in the heavenly sky I recalled when I was little my mother always brought me up at night just before I would go to bed and tell me to make a wish under the brightest star. I never asked myself why she always asked me to make a wish but if there was a time that I would want to make a wish it would be now. With father now only in my life I knew that there was no need to make a wish when he was in my sight.

I didn't bother to watch my own father depart from the living room and make his way up the stairs, one of these days I thought those stairs will crack or someone will fall and hurt themselves badly but then again it was father who couldn't be bothered trying to hire someone to stop the creaks in the old staircase. I continued to gaze up at the sky and run a hand through my hair wondering, just wondering would my mother be gazing back at me from where she is. Would she be one of those stars looking down at me right now from the heavens? I let a heavy sigh escape from my lips knowing that somehow behind that full moon a sign of trouble tonight would not be far behind.

**Allie POV**

Everything had happen so fast, for a moment it felt as if the whole world had stopped spinning and now I was engaged to the one person who had bullied me in school. This was 2013 I really think the laws should change; I think people should be allowed to marry or choose to marry who they want. I think arranged marriage's should be put out of the picture they were for the old days now and now even in the year I live in arranged marriages are still allowed for very rich families.

My family weren't rich, just normal I would describe them as. But gee if father wasn't in this mess I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I would still be able to have fun with my friends. As I sat in my bedroom on the bed I turned on my mobile to see if I had any missed calls or messages and surprisingly I had four messages on my phone. One was from my friend Daniel we were pretty close, we went to the same school and tomorrow I would be going to college and I had heard from him last week that he was going to the same college known as Repolin High. Strange name I must say for a college, as I opened the message it read this.

Hey Allie is you free next Sunday? Want to come up next week to my house to the party? I sighed I really didn't want to reject his offer but then again being engaged I had to refuse his offer so I simply replied back saying no thank you but I thanked him for offering.

All of the other messages were from Sarah she always texted me. The hours passed and when my mother told me that dinner was ready I simply told her that I wasn't hungry. Of course my mother strictly protested against the fact that I didn't want any dinner but at the end of the short persuasion I won and she gave up on trying to get me to come down for dinner.

I rambled over towards my bedroom window and pulled it up after a while just to let the cold air in, I stood directly in front of my window gazing up at the stars while the light-breeze hit my face before I thought for a while about going somewhere tonight just so I could clear my thoughts. I needed some air anyway. But just before I made my move my phone rang _Oh great who could be ringing me now? I really don't feel like talking to anybody right now._ I thought before stamping towards my bed and grabbing my phone that I had left on my bed and before it would go off I answered it.

"Hello?" I almost made that sound more like a question than a greeting.

"Heya Allie." I heard Jessica's voice on the other line. Jessica was a girl who used to hang out with me and Sarah until year 10 when she stopped hanging out with us none of us understood why though. Sarah suggested that maybe something had come up in her life and she just wanted to be left alone. She always pushed Sarah away however when Sarah tried asking her what was wrong. But if she wanted to be left alone then maybe that was a good enough excuse.

"Oh hey Jessie, how are you?" I questioned.

"I'm okay thanks, how are you? I was wondering would you like to come to the cinemas next Saturday." She asked.

It took me a while to respond as I really didn't want another friend of mine asking me to come over again.

"No thank you Jessica I'm afraid I'm busy on Saturday." I exclaimed.

"Doing what exactly? Every time you say you're busy you always come up with some feeble excuse like saying that you're having some family problems or that you're sick when really you're either talking to some of your friends on msn or sleeping in." She remarked.

"I'm going to the cinema on Saturday with Sarah; you can come if you wish." I told her.

"No thank you, I wouldn't go near the pathetic cow even for a hundred pounds." I heard a grunt from the other line.

"She's not a cow what on earth has she done on you anyway?" I sounded frighten by my own voice almost as I spoke.

"Well, for a start she has backstabbed me and you have done nothing about it at all, in fact you are just as bad as she is. So this will be the last time I will call you unless you stop being friends with her and make sure she gets the message. Plus you will be friends with me." I was taken aback by her words I must say no-one not even my own mother had spoken to me before like this. She had spoken out of turn and I couldn't get rid of her words that had shocked me.

"I will not, how I can be friends with someone who speaks of a person that has done nothing wrong to you or to me. You speak of Sarah as a backstabber and you tell me that I am just as bad as she is. Why would I want to be friends with you? Sarah and I have done nothing wrong." I proclaimed.

She hung up on me after I had told her that. This night just got worse and worse, first I am told that father owes the bank lots of money, then I find out I am engaged to the one person who always agitated me and now I get an awful phone call from Jessica what's next? I wondered.

I turned my mobile off and placed it on the bed again before heading back towards my bedroom window and climbing out of it and jumped on to one of the nearest trees that were very close to my bedroom window. I climbed down the tree until I reached our gateway; I managed to be very careful of my surroundings and jumped over one of the walls beside the gate until I was outside of the gate, I looked across from our street and noticed that the forest that was just across from my home.

Since it was now dark I knew this would be a stupid thing to do as nobody in their right mind would go into the forest at night, when I was a little youngster my mother told me stories of the forest of how dangerous the forest could be. How easily you could trip, fall or even get lost in the darkness and once you had entered the forest at night there was no way out of the forest. Her stories always had prevented me from going into the forest but tonight was different. Something twitched inside of me, something was telling me to go deep into the forest. Whether or not I should listen to the little voice inside of me or not I crossed the road and headed straight into the forest.

I walked slowly into the forest, it was only then when I noticed that the forest did look completely different from what it looked like in the day time. I didn't know whether or not if it was just the complete darkness that made it look completely different or if it was something else. It was quiet, probably too quiet to be honest as well as dark. I continued to walk further into the forest making sure not to make a single sound; I watched where I was going and what I was stepping on. Everything looked different, dark, gloomy and strange.

The trees didn't make a sound either, but then again this wasn't Narnia where you stepped into or found a magical land where magical creatures lived or anything. This was just an ordinary forest. I soon heard something move passed the trees it was certainly not the wind, I ambled faster through the dark wood until my feet were tired and could no longer carry me. I sat down beside one of the trees and buried my face into my lap hoping I had just been hearing things.

Some minutes had passed; I still sat beside one of the trees in the forest, my face was still buried in my lap finally I had been left in silence again until I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I looked up slowly listening to the sound of footsteps that were becoming more louder until I heard someone speak.

"Well, well what do we have here? A fresh human I smell in the dark hours of the night." The words frightened me; nobody out of their right mind would say something like that. This must've been my imagination playing tricks on me again; I couldn't see anyone near me as the footsteps had stopped for a moment.

"Where are you?" I asked foolishly.

"I'm here." The footsteps became louder and louder: until I saw two silvery eyes that soon met mine and there standing face to face with me was a man, he was quite tall, he had long blonde hair that touched his back, he wore a white t-shirt, a pair of light blue trousers and a pair of white shoes. His face was so pale: probably paler than my own. I felt a cold shiver going down my spine; his tone was quite cold and silky in a way.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to make sure that my voice didn't quiver.

"I'm a vampire, I can still smell your scent it's very nice." He lifted up my chin slightly smiling away at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Vampires aren't real, they're myth you must be on drugs." I suggested.

"You know nothing of this world do you? Vampires are real; didn't: your mama: not teach you anything?" He mocked me.

"Yes she did, she told me that vampires aren't real!" I snapped.

He chuckled evilly until he finally opened his big mouth again.

"I find you humans foolish and yet I find you interesting, foolish but very interesting. Your mother obviously wanted you to believe that vampires were just a myth but sadly we are real. We even come out in the sunlight when we want to of course." He annoyed me.

"I find you annoying, now go away." I admitted.

"Aha well I'll go away all right but not until I have had my snack." _Snack what did he mean by that? He couldn't possibly mean me could he? Really I didn't want this to be the end of me I am only eighteen years old I am getting married next week and now this vampire is referring me as a snack._

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I mean I'm not leaving here until I have killed you, so first I'm going to rip your heart out, but then on second thoughts draining you of your blood would be better. I bet your blood is as tasty as your scent is." He grabbed me and pushed me against the tree, as he smiled I didn't realise until I looked more closely that there was something that was taking over his teeth that looked like fangs. This couldn't be right, this had to be a dream as he was coming closer to me he was about to bite me on the neck until someone or something growled from behind.

I closed my eyes tightly in fright when the vampire was no longer near me or even touching me, there was a lot of growls for a while at least until I was once again left in silence. I opened my eyes slowly until someone again was calling my name "Allie there is no need to be afraid." I looked up and there as if I had imagined it was a pure white wolf standing in front of me. It had beautiful blue eyes, and what I had found quite strange was the fact that it was able to speak to me, I was able to understand it and it wore a black necklace around its neck for why it would wear such a thing I did not know.

"You're able to understand me." I said.

"Yes of course I can understand you." It spoke back to me. It was clearly a male.

"What was that thing?" I asked wondering what had happened to the man or vampire or whatever it was that had frightened me so much.

"You already know." He nudged me.

"So it was really a vampire." I almost gasped in surprise at my own words.

The wolf nodded. I couldn't believe that all of those stories that my mum had told me about vampires a long time ago making me believe that vampires were nothing but a myth or medieval creatures as some would say were nothing but lies. They existed and were still living on Earth.

"Are you going to harm me?" I almost sounded like a frightened little kid.

"No that is not my intention what brings you to the forest? A girl of your age shouldn't be out here alone its dangerous." He shouted that last word out at me.

"I guess I wanted to clear my head around some things." I admitted.

"You shouldn't be out here; the next time you come here you might not be so lucky." He stated.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"You do not need to know that." He chuckled.

"I guess I should be going now, my parents will be worried." I guessed.

"I'll lead you out of the forest but never come back here." He instructed me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I decided to be stubborn.

"This is no time for arguing you have to go home now." He nearly snapped at me.

"I'm not arguing I'm just telling you not to tell me what to do." I started to get irritated.

He growled loudly. "I'm telling you to go home and I mean it. I want to know that you're safe." He said within a low huff.

Without further quarrelling he led me out of the forest and I slowly made my way back into my house knowing that these events would not just vanish from my memory, they would stay at least for a few days.

The time I reached my bedroom again I prayed that my parents had noticed that I had been away from the house. I quickly closed the window after climbing back quietly into my room again and sat back down on my bed yawning until finally I got dressed and fell asleep on the pillows.

I heard my bedroom door open, and it made me wake up only to see my mother's face.

"Darling I know you have had a long day today but your father and I would like you to know you mean a great deal to us." I didn't know what to say to this since today had been long but it had also been hard for me to accept the fact that I had to marry the boy that had bullied me in school.

"It has also been hard; seriously I shouldn't have to marry this man. I don't even love him." I had to complain.

"We all have to make small sacrifices Allie." My mother stated.

"I know that. But: what about me? Don't I have rights? I work just as hard as everybody else around here. I should have the right to choose when I want to marry and whom I wish to get married to." I almost huffed.

"Honey you may not like Aidan now but perhaps you will like him when you're older." My mother stroked my cheeks lovingly.

"You're wrong I will never like him, he's pathetic, he's impudent and all he cares about is his stupid ego." I exclaimed.

This really wasn't going to be a good future for me. I knew once I was married to Aidan my whole life would change, I knew fine rightly that once I was married to him it could never be undone.

"When I married your father, I was just like you, I thought I wouldn't be able to love him but in time I grew to love him and to respect him. Your father is a good man, so give Aidan a chance maybe you don't like him now but maybe you will like him in time." I listened to my mother's words.

I wasn't married yet, I had until next Saturday to see Sarah for the last time and until I had to marry Aidan.

My mother eventually left the room, I felt so tired really I just hoped that college tomorrow would be better than today.

I turned off the lamp at my bedside table and decided to sleep over today's events and ended up having a strange dream.

Start of Dream:

I was walking around in the forest until I reached a small cottage it seemed as if no-one was at home since when I knocked on it three times nobody had answered it. I walked into the cottage to find nobody around in it. But before I could even sit down in the kitchen I heard someone or something growl from behind me. I turned around only to see the white wolf transform into his human form. I didn't know wolves had the ability to do that sort of thing. He looked gorgeous in his human form. He had short silvery hair that sat on his shoulders, blue eyes, and a white worn out shirt and a pair of white trousers but no socks to cover his feet or anything. He must've been 5 foot 10; he glared at me continually while growling towards me as if he was mad to see me here.

"Why have you come here?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to have a look around." I responded.

"I warned you never to come back to the forest." His eyes widened with fury.

"I didn't mean any harm." I assured him.

"Do you realise what you could have done!" He roared.

"Please stop!" I tried begging him as he started to throw furniture about while growling at me.

"Get out! Get out"!" He shouted until I had decided to run out of the cottage frightened of him. But for some strange reason I was no longer in the forest, the dream had taken me to a different place what looked like a bedroom in a large mansion. I was now standing beside a window gazing out at the view before hearing someone speak my name. "Allie." The voice was soft, I turned around to see who it was but I couldn't see anyone, the voice echoed throughout the room, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to. It continued to call my name asking me to stay but there was nobody in the room. Shooting could be heard from outside and I soon fainted on the ground only to be picked up by someone but I didn't know who it was.

End of Dream

I woke up I checked to see what the time was and it was actually 5.00 am, I had been having this dream for a few nights now and strangely enough I met the wolf from my dreams earlier on today in the forest but I don't know what the rest of my dream means when I was younger my mother told me if you keep on having the same dream it means something. Well I don't know what this dream of mine means. I do not know why I end up in a cottage, I do not know why my protective friend ends up raging out on me and I do not know why I end up in an unknown place hearing someone's voice. It is a strange dream I think.

I can't go back to sleep not after this I tell myself as I just rest my head down upon the pillows again hearing the wind howl outside as if it is angry at something. I sighed before watching the hours pass by. An hour has passed by and now for some strange reason I don't want to think this but I do, I somehow started to think of my fiancée, wondering if he was okay. I started to drift off into a deep slumber letting the sleep take over my eyes.

Xxx

"Aidan can you get me a bottle of wine?" I heard my father shout from upstairs, I was still standing where I had been standing for a few hours now near one of the windows in the living room gazing up at the stars continually. I couldn't get to sleep; I didn't even feel like sleeping even if I was shattered I didn't want to sleep for some reason. I heard someone walk into the living room and looked from behind to see who it was, it was Joe.

"Master it is 5.00 am shouldn't you try and get some sleep? You have college tomorrow; you'll be shattered tomorrow if you don't sleep sir." I heard him say.

"I'm not your master yet Joe." I reminded him.

"Yes sir, but your mother always wanted me to call you master even if you weren't master of the house. I miss her too she was a very good mother and a very good friend." He said quietly.

"Thank you Joe but if my father heard you say that you would be the one to face the consequences. My mother is no longer living here even if you and I miss her we have to face the fact, she's never coming back and nothing ever can bring her back." It hurt me to say those words that we both knew were true.

"Sir even if she is not living here anymore, there is still one place where she can live, she lives in your heart and she is very much alive in there." He whispered.

"Thank you Joe, you're a good butler and a good friend as well." I envied him sometimes because I wished I had his kindness.

"Joe where is my wine!" My father shouted. I watched Joe leave the living room and head for the kitchen; I followed him into the kitchen and noticed that his hands were shaking when he was lifting out one of the clean glasses from one of the cupboards. He was about to drop the glass I thought since he was shaking so badly but he managed to put it down on the worktop just in time. I motioned towards the fridge and got out a spare bottle of red wine before closing the fridge and poured some of the wine into the clean glass that Joe had lifted out.

"Let me take it up to my father Joe." I suggested. I might've been cold-hearted sometimes but I did care about Joe, he was not only a pleasant butler he was a friend of my family. Father would kill him if he dropped the glass of wine.

"Sir I have to take it up to your father he called my name after all." He stated.

"He called both of our names, but he called my name first before yours. I'll take it up to him you go and turn in for the night please I can handle my father." I assured him.

"Very well sir, good night." He patted my shoulder and left the kitchen, I heard him go upstairs since the staircase always creaks when you go up or down on it. I heard my father continually shouting and without a doubt he would come downstairs soon if I didn't come up to him first.

Without keeping my father waiting any longer I left the kitchen and made my way upstairs, he was either in his study or in his bedroom. I knocked on the study door before hearing my own father telling me to come in.

I opened the door slowly before entering the study; it smelt of his cigarettes sometimes I wished I could've told him to quit smoking but of course he wouldn't listen to me or to anyone so telling him to cut down on smoking wouldn't work. I placed the glass of wine down on to his desk where he often worked.

"What took you so long? Do I have to do everything around here?" He spoke bitterly.

"Sorry father I was sleeping downstairs and when I heard you I woke up." I lied.

"Well you can go back to sleep now I don't want to see you in my sight for the rest of the night." He told me harshly.

"As: you wish father." I said moving towards the door.

"Don't give me lip!" He shouted quickly moving from behind me and was about to strike me luckily I moved before he could strike me down and grabbed on to his cane and moved it towards him. For a moment he was struggling to move it back towards me but I continued to move it towards him before pushing him down on to the ground.

"Don't ever try and strike me again." I warned him making my departure from the study and made my way back towards my own bedroom.

Everything in my life at the minute was a complete mess, yes I had enjoyed seeing Allie earlier on but it didn't solve anything not even this engagement could solve anything. Life was always hard, it wasn't anything like what you would see in the movies and as harsh as that may sound it was true and people who didn't believe it were fools in my opinion.

Gosh I was going to be shattered by tomorrow, tomorrow would be college. I sat down on my bed just relaxing until I ended up falling asleep.

The morning came in quickly, the sun had risen, and I wallowed in bed before waking up to the sunrise. I looked around the room before hearing my door knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pardon the intrusion sir but breakfast is ready." Joe said.

"Very good Joe I'll be down in a minute." I told him.

"Yes sir." He responded.

I got changed into nothing very exciting just a pair of old blue jeans, a black top, a blue hoody and a pair of old white sketchers.

I walked downstairs and entered one of the living rooms where my father sat at a large table; the table had been covered already by a green cloth, all sorts of fruits were already on the silver trays on the table.

"Morning: son." My father greeted me.

"Good morning father." I greeted him back.

I sat down at the other end of the table on the left, eating away at some of the fruits while noticing how fast my father was eating his food, I grunted quietly while eating my breakfast until I had finished eating and just decided to have a drink of orange juice while waiting patiently for my father to finish his breakfast.

It was already 6.30 am; I had to be in college by 9.00 am even though I had plenty of time I wanted to get away quickly from father for today. I made my leave for college; I walked out of the house and got into my black Mercedes and made my way to college.

Once I had reached college I ended up parking beside the same red Honda that I had parked beside last Friday. The timetables were always different on Mondays, sometimes I would have Biology first and then sometimes I would have French first. I stopped the engine once I had parked my Mercedes beside the Honda and scurried out of the car before locking it behind me and making my way into college it was near 9.00 already gosh time did go in fast when you weren't looking at it.

I ambled into the hallway until some of the girls as usual came up to speak to me. However, I really didn't feel like talking to any of them since most of them just wanted to ask me out.

I continued to make my way to class until I noticed the timetable on one of the walls, it seemed that my class had been mixed with another; it was with the Business Admin class. The first class I had was drama really the drama class was always boring and the drama teacher always talked about famous actors and actresses we never really learnt anything in drama.

My thoughts were corrupted when someone shouted "Allie!" I turned around to see Allie was now coming in my direction not too far away from the canteen. My smile was soon wiped off my face when I noticed she was walking with her friends, a boy called Daniel he was a weirdo in the making because all he ever spoke about was spacemen and planets, and of course Sarah a wee diva who might've been beautiful but it was true she was a backstabber. When I continued to look straight ahead of me Allie finally had met my gaze, how on earth am I going to marry her? I never knew that she went to this college I only knew that I had seen Sarah around the college for a while at least.

"Say Allie is you okay? You look exhausted." Daniel remarked. I sighed before looking at him, yes I was tired but I didn't want to admit this not to my friends, I had managed to miss the first bus from my house this morning, gosh I wish I had a car of my own to drive. The next bus didn't come until 8.20 am and thankfully I had got to college just before 9.00 am. I had been greeted by Daniel and by Sarah near the parking lot. All of the people who parked their cars there must've had special permission to park their cars outside of the college but Sarah told me that only the rich kids could park their cars there and they didn't need permission not even from the teachers. I have to admit I was shocked to be honest when she had told me this. Apparently if you weren't rich but had a car you had to pay to park your car outside the college at the parking lot unlike the rich kids they didn't have to pay at all. It wasn't fair I thought before continuing to walk beside my two friends.

They promised to show me around the college since it was my first day here, Sarah told me that we had drama first class today since she carried a timetable with her but she reminded me that at times the timetable would change. I was in the same class as her, our class was known as BA short for Business Administration. We walked towards the canteen until I noticed the one person that I didn't want to see, my one and only fiancée. He was standing beside one of the walls that had a timetable on it.

"I'm okay thanks Daniel." I answered quickly. The bell rang and apparently it meant it was time for classes to start.

"Well I better get to class here, see you later Allie." He said before heading to his own class.

"Allie that guy looks familiar over there. Do you know him?" My best friend asked me.

Gosh I wanted so badly to tell her yes I do know him, I know him well enough to know that he used to bully me in school and now I am engaged to him. But of course I couldn't tell her anything like that.

"No I don't know him at all." I lied. We continued to walk to class, I didn't bother to make any eye contact when we walked passed him until we were finally in the drama class. According to Sarah our class was mixed with Retail.

"Hey Allie are you still going to the cinema with me?" Sarah whispered before we took our seats in drama. It almost looked like a P.E room where you could do gymnastics but then again it had a large stage on the right hand-side of the room. There were at least ten girls and at least fifteen boys in the room. Then as if I just couldn't get rid of him, my fiancée came into the class.

"Yes I am still coming." I answered.

"Goodie." Sarah exclaimed.

"Mr Herman?" She tried getting the teacher's attention. Mr Herman was the college's drama teacher, he was in his mid-twenties by the looks of things, and apparently he was very good when it came to drama. According to Sarah he used to teach Hospitality & Catering but since the old drama teacher left Mr Herman was asked to take over drama. He was sitting on one of the seats a fair distance away from the door. He was quite bright for his age, he had short fair blonde hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin and quite tall Sarah reckoned he was at least 6 foot. He was reading some sort of paper until he finally looked up towards us.

"What is it? Sarah." He asked.

"We have a new student in the class." She looked towards me.

He placed his paper down on the chair before sitting up and walked towards me.

"Ah yes, I was told that somebody new was starting college today." He said pleasantly.

"Yeah her name is Allie." Sarah told him.

"Sarah will you please go and sit down?" He asked.

Sarah did as she was told leaving me with the drama teacher he had asked me my name and as shy as I had been I had managed to tell him my name. He had told me to take a seat and I had decided to sit beside Sarah.

Honestly I wished there were more girls than boys, there were just too many boys.

I noticed that Aidan was now sitting beside Jessica, seriously what made him sit beside

her when he didn't even like her? Not that I'm jealous or anything but still why did he

have to sit beside her? I crossed my arms across my chest while trying to talk to Sarah.

When I tried telling her about the phone call I had received from Jessica last night she had changed the subject completely, she decided to talk about a guy that usually goes to our class and is dead drop gorgeous to her known as Jace. I tried telling her about the phone call but for some strange reason she wouldn't listen.

From time to time I looked back on my fiancée he was now making Jessica laugh about something some husband he will make. If: he is going to act like this fine by me.

Just as I was starting to think this day would be better than yesterday Mr Herman had decided to call us both chit-chatty girls and had decided to move me from Sarah to Aidan. I wanted to scream at him, I moved towards where Jessica was sitting and thankfully she had moved from her own seat to where I had been sitting beside Sarah. I sat down beside my fiancée before I noticed that cheeky grin he had decided to give me.

"Hello Allie." He whispered. I didn't respond back to him instead I stayed silent to be honest I didn't feel like talking to him when I didn't speak to him he immediately pinched me on the neck. _Seriously what do I have to do in order to give him the message? I don't want to talk to him? _I thought trying to keep calm when Mr Herman started the class.

"Trust me you won't enjoy drama." I heard him say.

"Maybe you don't enjoy drama but that doesn't mean my opinion will be the same as yours." I said harshly.

"Ooh somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning is it because you didn't have me to cuddle into?" He joked.

"Whatever." I really couldn't be bothered with talking to him.

"Is there something amusing that you guys would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr Herman pointed at us.

"Oh I was just saying how much I enjoy drama." Aidan covered.

"Yeah: you and me both bro." Mr Herman had fallen for his lie.

"You can thank me later baby." He placed his arm around my neck. I huffed quietly during class I really didn't feel comfortable with this.

We didn't learn anything special just the basics of acting I guess my fiancée found this boring but I found it quite interesting. It lasted until break time, when we got out of class I was looking forward to be talking to Sarah again but of course the man I had been told to sit beside wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't too far away from the canteen when my so called fiancée had decided to grab me from behind and grin down at me. "Hey! Let me go!" I told him while he was grinning.

"Have break with me and I will." He really did know how to piss me off.

"Why would I want to have to eat anything with you?" I tried again to get out from his grasp.

"Stop struggling we both know you're just too weak." He made that sound more like a statement rather than a joke.

"Shut up!" I shouted before his grip tightened around my waist more. He let go of me after a few minutes of wasting my break time. After a while I made my way into the canteen and got some break.

Very few of the tables were free, when I tried searching for a table that was free I noticed Sarah sitting at a table for four, and surprisingly she was speaking to Jessica across from where she was sitting. _This is just too weird why is my best friend talking to a girl who said that she was a backstabber? Why do they look like as if everything is okay between them? What on earth is going on?_ I thought while considering about leaving the canteen with my bowl of hot tomato soup on my tray before someone had pulled me from the hand.

"What's the matter?" My fiancée asked.

"Please piss off." I told him before walking out of the canteen.

I sat down outside of the canteen and started to eat my soup. This was just too strange my best friend now talks to a person who called her a backstabber when I received the nasty phone call from Jessica last night.

Break time finished in no time and now we had History and our class was still mixed, in fact we were mixed all day with Retail. It didn't take long for everyone from my class and from Retail to come out from the canteen. When Sarah came out from the canteen her gaze was on me, she gave me a faint smile and tried talking to me but when she asked me what was wrong I responded by telling her nothing. And to make my day worse Aidan had decided to walk beside me and hold my hand. I tried to remove his hand from mine but he was far too strong and he had tightened his grip.

"What's wrong?" He repeated his question. I wasn't going to get out of this one at all.

"I'm just pissed off today that is all." I made my answer short while trying to pay no attention to the people who were passing by me.

Everything had been so strange recently; we stayed in silence after I had told him that. For a moment or two I had taken the opportunity to look at Aidan, he was gorgeous, beautiful posture I had to admit that, beautiful eyes and lovely features. It wasn't very long until I heard him chuckle.

"Are you checking me out? Allie Jenkins." He removed his hand from mine and placed it over my shoulders.

"No I'm not doing that why would I check you out? I don't even like you." I exclaimed.

"You're a very bad liar." He teased me before he stopped in the hallway trying to decide whether or not to walk up the stairs or take the lift since most people took the lift since they were so lazy.

"Let's take the lift." I suggested.

"I don't think so we're taking the stairs little lady whether you like it or not." He winked.

This is something I guess I would never be able to get used to. My husband-to-be just

winked at me. "I want to take the lift." I exclaimed.

"But I do not gorgeous." He teased me once again before dragging me all the way up the

staircase and through the various hallways until we were on the third floor and had

found the second door on the left which was the history class.

The class was taught by Mr Anderson according to the timetable, we ambled through

the class until we took our seats and sat at the back. Normally I wouldn't sit at the back

I guess you could say it was because of the older ones.

We learnt about Catholics' and different religions I wasn't a fan of religions but I still

respected them. The class lasted until lunch time which was at 12.30 we had to do an

essay on religion and I have to say as much as I enjoy history I really did not want to do

an essay.

Again the same as break time I couldn't get rid of Aidan, he decided to stay with me for

lunch time and had decided to buy me some lunch from the canteen.

We had found one of the empty tables, a table for two in the canteen.

"So how is everyone at home?" I heard him ask.

"My father doesn't like being in debt." I answered him.

"That's not what I asked." He grinned.

"Why are you grinning? I don't like men who grin at me." I admitted.

"I find you funny especially when you're angry." He continued to grin.

"My mum and dad are fine thanks. How is your mum and dad?" I responded.

His brows rose slightly when I had asked that question. "My dad is fine thanks." He said.

"And: your mum?" I questioned.

"We should probably be getting to class we have Biology for our last class." He said.

He had changed the subject completely I wondered why though.

Before we decided to exit the canteen I noticed Jessica moving towards us.

"Aidan! Aidan." She screamed as if she was a strangled cat.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I just wanted to say Hello what are you doing here with this old weirdo?" How dare she.

From that moment I wanted to slap her right there in the face, but then again I knew it

wouldn't: be a good idea since it would just get us into trouble.

"What am I doing here with this weirdo? Hmm:" _Oh goodness not him too._

"Well you see if you hadn't been coming over here I would've told you earlier."

I didn't understand him at all, what was he up to now? It couldn't be good anything that

Involves him with another person can't be good.

"Really: why are you hanging around her for? She isn't interesting at all." She stated.

"Jessica: do you want to hear a joke?" He grinned again towards me before smirking to

her.

"Sure I love your jokes." She said joyfully.

"Knock knock." He started the joke.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"How about you go and piss off." He said and sat up from his chair before moving it back

In. He ambled behind me before moving my chair out for me. I sat up and even though I

wouldn't admit this to him not directly anyway I was quite impressed with his joke.

I wanted to laugh out loud but knew it was better just to walk out with my fiancée and

not cause trouble. The bell rang shortly after we had left and we made our way up to the

second floor and found the third door on the right.

At least he was useful for one thing I thought. The class was okay I guess but not one of

my favourite subjects I guessed, pretty boring I must say. History was better in my

opinion. The class finished at 4.00 home time finally. I made my way down to the

ground floor until I saw Daniel a few feet away from the staircase.

Again I wasn't able to get away from my fiancée instead of walking beside me he had

decided to walk behind me and grab me from behind as if I was nothing but a

china doll. "What are you doing?" I almost screamed if he hadn't have covered my

mouth with his hand. "Shush I'm: basically wanting to spend time with you." He

smirked.

After a few minutes he loosened his grip around my waist and had decided to let go of

me and followed me until I had noticed Daniel's expression.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be hanging around with him." He

exclaimed. "Oh and you are loser." I heard Aidan say. Gosh he had ways of pissing me off.

"I'm her friend!" Daniel shouted. "If you were her friend you would allow her to hang

out with who she wants without any questions but then again you are a weird."

"Hey will you both just shut up! Seriously is this what you enjoy doing? Because if it is I

would rather spend time on my own rather than hang around with anybody in college."

I lost it. I rambled out of college before I had decided to catch one of the buses that

would take me home. But on the way home all I could think about was my fiancée.

I will never be able to become friends with him or be able to love him either.

All I will be able to do will be this put up with his obnoxious behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Teacher A new arrival

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing chapter two you don't know how hard I've been smiling because of your reviews I'm glad you've been enjoying the story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to babygirl20121 and belkisaris love you guys so much. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

** Chapter Three: the new Teacher **

I was walking around in the forest; I was minding my own business asusual until I heard a scream coming from a fair distance from where I was standing I couldn't see anybody. I wondered who would be in the forest in such weather and at a time like this but then again I was the one to talk since it was pitch-black. I quickened my pace before I followed the scream; they were getting louder and louder. It sounded like a girl screaming. I continued to amble towards where the screaming had been coming from until I reached a girl. I couldn't see her completely since it was that dark.

Her hair however was a dirty blonde that seemed to shimmer under the moonlight, her eyes were a scarlet blue, and her face was paler than mine. I couldn't see anything else since it was that dark. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." But even that didn't assure the girl since she started to scream again. "Please don't hurt- me." She stuttered. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.

She continued to scream until I heard something move within the shadows, something fast, and something that was faster than my own speed. The screaming got lower and soon all I heard were a few moans and a few cries and then nothing. I really didn't recognise the girl I continued to move closer to the girl, the sky was not as dark as it once was it was now slightly a lighter blue. I now could see the girl more clearly now. She was lying still on the grass, on the forest ground. Her eyes were still open but weren't moving; her skin was paler than it had once been. Her hair was still a lovely blonde but was no longer shining under the moonlight. I moved myself down to her level and looked at her neck very closely only to see two small holes that had stained her neck with blood; I wondered what had caused this. It certainly wasn't a snake that had caused this I was sure of that. I concentrated on her before I let out a small gasp realising it was my cousin Lauren goodness what was she doing in the forest? I covered my mouth with my own hands that were now cold as ice. It wasn't long until I heard someone chuckle from behind. I turned around only to be faced with a man that was smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

He didn't respond right away, he just continued to stare towards me as if I was a piece of meat, he wore a light blue hoody, his hood had been pulled up to cover his face, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. He was quite muscled, well-built, his eyes a pale icy blue. I waited there for his answer until some fangs started to take over his own teeth; his hoody had been stained with blood, fresh blood it looked like. His fangs had also been stained with blood some of it was still dripping. I watched him carefully as he rubbed some of the blood off his chin before speaking to me.

"Who do you think I am?" He had decided to ask me a question. His eyes left mine for a moment and gazed down at my cousin who was lying dead on the ground.

"You're the one who killed her! But: why? Why: her?" I almost sobbed.

He smiled continually at me showing off his fangs.

"She was an easy target but she wasn't filling. I'm still hungry." He came face to face with me and lifted up my chin so I would be facing him now.

"You'll do nicely." His voice was somehow soft, dangerous and seductive but it didn't comfort me. I ran quickly from him but somehow I found myself running in circles, this really was a strange forest I had defiantly gone in a different direction so why did I keep ending up in circles? I sat down on the grass until I was again with the vampire only instead of harming me he decided to smile again towards me.

"I need you to wake up!" He warned me.

I gasped and opened my eyes only to find myself in my own bedroom. I continued to look around and breathe heavily until I realised it was just a dream.

"Just: a dream." I kept on telling myself until I managed to calm down. Only to realise that it was Tuesday and it was already 8.00 am I had exactly twenty minutes to get the bus.

"Allie Jenkins you get down here right now because I'm not taking you to college." My mother shouted downstairs. I grunted great college of all days I wish I didn't have to go to college. I grabbed my notebook and my college bag before getting dressed into nothing special just a simple red dress with a pair of black leggings, a pair of socks and a pair of white sketchers.

I brushed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth until I was ready for breakfast. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen only to grab a bit of toast. I rambled out of the house and headed for the bus stop only to miss the bus. _Oh great smart move now you will have to wait until 8.50 am and you'll only have ten minutes to get to college but you'll be late unless you come up with a simple solution._ Great this is just perfect first I have a dream or a nightmare whatever you want to call it and now I end up missing the bus what's next? I stood there at the bus stop waiting on the next bus.

I stood there for no more than fifteen minutes, the bus still hadn't arrived and I started to lose my patience which wasn't like me I guess since people, well some people saw me as a patient person. The traffic was extremely slow; I continued to stand at the bus stop just thinking about my dream or nightmare. First I have a dream about a wolf and now I'm having a dream about a vampire what is going on? For all I know I could end up asking my parents for a night catcher or a dream catcher whatever they are called that end up catching your nightmares and end up turning into lovely peaceful dreams so you can sleep peacefully during the night.

This all confused me; also it did bother me in a way. I continued to think about the dream until I ended up thinking back to yesterday when I spent nearly the entire day with my fiancée and ended up not only recalling the argument between Daniel and Aidan but I also recalled his words. They kept on reverberating in my mind.

"_If you were her friend you would let her hang out with who she wants without questioning her about it."_ Seriously what had made him say that? He's so annoying and yet he acted as if he cared about me. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts there was no way he could care about me. I didn't care about him anyway. Before long a loud car engine corrupted my thoughts _Great this must be some stupid motorcycle._ I stood where I was until I looked up and noticed a black Mercedes pulled up near the bus stop. I recognised the driver. It was Aidan. He had already stopped the engine and rolled down the driver's window before speaking to me.

"Do you need a lift?" His tone somehow had softened.

"No I don't I can wait on the bus thank you." Of course I was being stubborn.

I heard him sigh quietly; he got out of his car and walked towards me.

"You've been waiting here for the bus for a long time; I think you missed the last bus the bus timetable has changed for the winter already I've already got the new timetable." He exclaimed.

_The lucky moron knows everything_ I felt like shouting at him but then again another part of me just wanted to get to college without further delays.

"I just want to get to college." I admitted.

"Well then my lady would you care for a ride?" He teased me.

"Just take me to college." I really wasn't in the mood for him.

"As: my lady commands." He bowed in front of me. I paid no attention to some of the people who were walking passed us and looking at us as if there was something wrong with us.

"Stop it people are staring now take me to college." I demanded.

"Yes my lady." He called me again.

"And stop calling me my lady." I felt irritated.

"As: my lady commands." I pushed him towards the car within irritation.

"Oh that was un-ladylike." I pushed him again until he was lying on the ground chuckling.

I waited for him at his Mercedes since he had obviously locked it.

"Will you hurry up?" I shouted.

He quickly hurried towards the car and unlocked it before opening the passenger door for me and closed it once I was sitting in the passenger's seat. It took him just a few seconds to get into the driver's seat and start up the engine again.

"Have you got everything?" He questioned me.

"Yes of course I do." I answered.

"Okay good: because you're going to need everything for college especially art." He explained.

"Yeah I thought of that last night." I said timidly.

"I'm just looking out for you." He told me.

"Well don't." I told him off. I really didn't like the fact I was engaged to him.

I couldn't believe how safely he was driving I thought he would be some sort of crazy driver and go through red lights but no he was a sensible driver. For every few seconds he would look towards me for whatever reason I didn't know did he want to make sure I was safe? Did he want to annoy me by doing this? I didn't know.

It took us no more than about five or ten minutes to get to the college. According to Aidan we had Literacy first with Mr Barkley and he had told me that our classes were going to be mixed with each other from now on.

_Great I'm going to be stuck with this insane lunatic from now on in college and won't be able to get rid of him some life for me._ He quickly got out of the driver's seat and I was just going to get out of the car until he had arrived at my door and had opened it before I could even open it myself. I took off my seatbelt and walked out of the passenger's seat.

"I can open it myself you know." I stated.

"Yeah but I'm not too sure if you would be able to go into college on your own." He winked.

This was something I was not going to get used to Aidan Thompson just winked at me and I wouldn't be able to get over his odd behaviour towards me. I did know one thing I wouldn't have much time left of freedom. My days were numbered already and anyone like my parents could see that but maybe they didn't want to see it, they just wanted what was best for me. This wasn't what I wanted, this isn't what I needed either but I had to do this in order to keep my family safe and out of debt. If marrying Aidan would mean that my family was safe then so be it. But then again when the wedding would arrive I could just change my mind and figure out another way of keeping my family safe, I wouldn't have to get married to the puppy on strings but then again it wasn't up to me to decide? Or was it? I really couldn't make my mind up.

"Let's go." He broke the silence and pulled me by the wrist gently into the college, he was so fast, I had to jog in order to match my footsteps with his, we ran up the stairs on to the first floor and on the second door on the left and had made our apologies to the Literacy teacher and took our seats at the back of the class. I looked at the back and noticed that it was 9.10 am we were ten minutes late but we were lucky that we hadn't been given a warning.

The class was at first quiet just the way I like it because I find it easy to concentrate but then twenty minutes later the class started to get really loud. It didn't seem to bother Aidan since he had brought his IPod with him. He placed the earphones into his ears before turning it on. I couldn't see what song he was playing but then again I really can't careless what he is playing its probably some stupid song that is tasteless but then again why do I care so much? He continued to turn around and smirk at me. Showing off his amazing white teeth: lighter than my own. This had been my second day at college and again I was sitting beside the one person I was meant to hate.

Again we learnt nothing special we just watched a movie known as the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Also we were each given a copy of the book and were told to write an essay on it. I knew this would be easier than the History essay.

It lasted until break time; I didn't bother to look around since I knew Sarah had been looking over at me a few times. I found it quite irritating in a way since I had done nothing wrong whatsoever and yet my best friend was looking at me as if she didn't have anything else to look at. Why me? I wondered before feeling a hand been placed into my own, I didn't have to turn around just to see who it was since a tingling sensation started to flow around in my own body to let me know who it was. He moved his hand from my shoulder down towards my own hand and held it tightly before taking me down to the canteen. Again I do not understand why I am spending time with him.

**Sarah's POV**

I ambled out of the Literacy class; today's session hadn't been too bad. Really I couldn't understand Allie's behaviour when Jessica had rung me last night on my mobile she had told me the guy Allie had been hanging out with was the guy who had bullied her in school it had left me in a huge puzzle. Why would any girl hang out with a person that practically bullied her? It didn't make any sense. Did she want to ditch me for him? Surely not: she wouldn't do such a thing. I shook my head in order to get rid of those thoughts while making my way downstairs and into the hallway on the ground floor before entering the canteen. I wouldn't question Allie for today but at some stage but I would leave it for now.

But yes I wouldn't admit this to her but I would admit it to others that I got along with very well she was a girl that was unbelievable whether she chooses to believe it or not. Yes I might've known her for a few years in school while others might have known her longer than I have but yes I found her unbelievable. Call me a coward if you may but she was an unbelievable cow. All these thoughts were rambling on in my mind as I continued to walk into the canteen to get some break before sitting down at a spare table that was empty. I have to say I preferred Jessica to Allie. Goodness I don't know how I am keeping this up by trying to fool her by being her friend but oh well I guess you have got to fool somebody in order to get what you want a times. I chuckled darkly at the very thought of it. Allie was just so gullible if she thought everyone in college or at school liked her including me she was just as gullible as anything in this big bad world I let out another dark chuckle at the thought while having my break. Next Saturday would be one hell of a night.

Xxx

"Allie what's the matter?" I questioned her as we sat at the same table that we had been sitting at yesterday. Today she seemed deep in thoughts as if something had been troubling her. Seriously if someone or anything had been troubling her she could tell me.

"Nothing is the matter." She lied I knew she was lying since her lips were trembling plus she had stuttered at the sentence. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at her carefully.

"Do not lie to me. Something is troubling now spit it out!" I demanded almost. If I was going to marry this girl I would have to know that I could trust her. But then again I knew I could trust her already but right now I didn't like the fact that she was hiding something from me instead of being honest with me. I wanted honesty out of marriage, our days were numbered I knew and we didn't want to marry each other and we had our reasons but still she should at least be honest with me.

I heard her sigh deeply before opening up her mouth again to speak to me.

"I just feel confused." She admitted before dropping her head again and looking down at the floor. I lifted my index finger and placed it underneath her chin so she would be looking up at me. I leaned forward, our lips inches apart while gazing into her eyes.

"Did you know that it was common curtsey to look up at the person while you are talking to them? Why do you feel confused?" I questioned her while breathing closely at her.

"I just-I just feel confused because of something that happened last night." I still knew she wasn't telling me the entire truth. I would still get the whole truth out of her no matter what I told myself. She would tell me the entire truth even if I had to force it out of her own mouth. I could hear someone chuckling for a few moments and I knew that chuckle from anywhere it belonged to Sarah. She had been chuckling darkly for a few moments I wondered what she had been chuckling about and I had a fair idea on what she had been chuckling about. Obviously something had amused her but I wouldn't dare go over to her and ask what had amused her I didn't like the girl anyway. I quickly brought my gaze back to my dear Allie snickering at her before telling her to tell me the truth.

When she told me about her dream, my eyes widened, first she dreams of a wolf in the forest and last night she dreamt of a vampire in the forest killing her cousin Lauren. I assured her it was only a dream and it didn't mean anything. She still seemed trouble by it. My poor fiancée had been having trouble sleeping at night.

"Why are you snickering at me? You do this all the time." I heard her complain.

"Well if you have trouble sleeping I don't see why you haven't asked me yet to join you in bed." I chuckled after finishing my sentence.

"I don't want you in my bed thank you very much Mr. Dirt-bag." She growled.

"Aw now my heart is entirely broken." I joked.

"You're hopeless." She muttered.

"What was that Miss Allie?" I teased her before grabbing her by the arm not too roughly but enough to drag her out of the canteen. I heard her calling me names and complaining. I led her out of the canteen before taking her into one of the disabled toilets. I know people actually shouldn't use them unless they actually have a disability but I wanted to spend time with her. She really wouldn't stop complaining now would she? I grabbed her by the wrists and held them above her head before pushing her against the wall before grazing her neckline softly; I couldn't help but notice her biting her lips before I had decided to capture them with my own. It didn't take long just about ten minutes until she ended up wrapping her arms around my neck. I almost chuckled since I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me for long I heard her moan quietly while I kissed her more passionately. When the bell rang I ignored it unlike Allie.

Xxx

I couldn't believe what was happening right now, why was I allowing him to kiss me? I hated him. He was stronger than me I knew but I wasn't going to show him the satisfaction since I wanted to show a bit of strength. I pushed him away almost successfully until he grabbed my hands again and pinned me to the wall almost crushing my body with his own.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked my company." He teased me.

"I never asked for your company. We shouldn't even be here. Anyway class is starting now so let's go." I suggested trying to get of his tight grasp.

"I'll only let you go on one condition; you let me spend time with you every weekday." I couldn't believe what had been said there just now.

"What!" I shouted.

"You heard me honey." He stated.

"Fine I'll spend time with you every weekday in college just don't annoy me with your pathetic statements." I suggested.

"Aw I thought you enjoyed hearing my statements." He teased me again.

I gave up and soon we headed for class. According to him we had Art next. As usual I had to follow the stubborn boy up the stairs on to the top floor and on the fourth door on the left was Art. I sat down on the back thankfully before Aidan attempted to sit down beside me a girl decided to sit down beside me. I heard him grunt in frustration before sitting down beside one of his mates.

It wasn't long until I heard the girl beside me speak to me. While others just looked at me giving me the answer that they were gossiping about me to be honest I hated people like that it just showed they had nothing better to do with their lives. They were low lives I should say. I hated being the new girl, I mean don't get me wrong I would talk about people too but I wouldn't say anything bad about them ever. That was the difference between backstabbers and me. Backstabbers always said something bad about others while I didn't. I might've said some personal things in the past that I shouldn't have told others in public but it didn't give people the right to backstab me did it? Especially in school the pretty girls would always backstab me and that's why pretty girls and I didn't mix ever.

"Hello I'm Anna." The girl that was sitting beside me spoke pleasantly. She was very pretty, blonde hair, hazel eyes, a perfectly curved face and about 5 foot 7.

"Hello I'm Allie." I greeted her back.

"You'll like this class." She stated.

"Really: why?" I wondered what all the gossiping was about.

"Oh you'll see why very soon." She replied.

Among one of the students that were gossiping was a girl who I couldn't help but notice that was dressed in a grey tank top, a skirt that barely covered enough of own butt and she was defiantly wearing too much makeup. Gee who would be wearing a short skirt with no tights or anything to cover her pale legs in winter? It was stupid in my opinion if that was me I would be freezing to death if I had to go outside. Even if she was wearing a black jacket with her tank top and had her hair up in a messy bun she still looked like a brat in my opinion. Anna followed my gaze and grinned.

"You really don't miss anything do you? That's Haley, don't mess with her." Anna told me before taking her gaze away from the girl.

There was still no teacher in this class but I had only been here in the class for no longer than two minutes after a few minutes the door opened and my gaze was fixed on the one thing and one thing only that was standing at the door. This teacher looked new but maybe that was just my imagination since I hadn't seen him around the college before but then again this is only my second day here. He was such a beauty I thought, his dark hair was short enough, he was well built as well, his muscles were all in the right places, his face was slightly tanned. His dark midnight blue eyes locked with mine before walking into the class. He wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes.

I didn't understand why I was getting this sudden sensation in my own body while my mind was thinking another thing.

"Good afternoon class, it's nice to see you all and some new faces too." I noticed him looking at me. I wish he hadn't, I looked down at my desk hoping that he wouldn't call out my name and get me to stand up in front of the class and tell them about myself.

"Now before we begin our class I would like the new girl to come up and tell us about herself. Miss Jenkins: would you care to get up and tell the class a little bit about yourself?" His voice was soft and rich like velvet almost, so pure as well. This was disgusting I thought I shouldn't be having such thoughts. I didn't want to get up at all, I hated standing in front of a whole class but then again I guess I have to do as I'm told.

I walked up towards him near his desk in the classroom before looking around towards the people in the class. They all stared at me as if I was an animal just waiting to be thrown to the lions here. I hated this.

"Am I'm Allie and I guess I just started this college yesterday uh." I tried finding more words to speak but I couldn't I really wouldn't say anything more than this to a teacher and especially in front of the class.

"Very well you may sit down now." He said almost stubbornly. I sat down again beside Anna thanking the lord that he hadn't made me say more about myself.

I was normally the type of girl that was shy around others but in the past you could say I had opened myself up to too many people and had got backstabbed in return. Art was great; I've always loved Art ever since school you could say or even as a child. My parents didn't think of the subject much but I loved it anyway.

From time to time I would see those midnight blue eyes looking at my direction gosh I wish he didn't look at me so much then I wouldn't be feeling like this. After Art I made my way to lunch and to my surprise Anna sat with me at an empty table in the canteen instead of Aidan oh well I guess it was better than getting teased by him and listening to his pathetic statements. He was sitting for once at another table with some other girls and boys I guess they were his mates but then again Haley was sitting at the same table as him.

Anna continued to smile at me.

"So you're the new girl? Do you enjoy Art?" She questioned me.

"Yeah its okay I guess. It's my first time I've had Art actually in college." I exclaimed.

"Oh right. Do you fancy anyone?" She yet again questioned me. For some reason I hated it when people asked me questions like that, it wasn't any of their business now was it? If I fancied anyone or not but then again she seemed different and that's what I needed right now with everything that has happened recently I needed someone like her. She seemed friendly enough anyway.

"No I don't fancy anyone." I replied simply.

"Oh okay. I didn't mean to be intrusive I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." She said apologetically.

"It's okay honestly. You're not intrusive at all." I assured her.

We spoke for a bit we got to know each other pretty well I guess. She told me that she had one brother but didn't tell me much about him only that he was annoying and quite strict at times towards her but then again I guess anyone can be like that at times. I learned that she lived not too far away from the school just a couple of miles away and when she was younger she found it hard to communicate with others since she found it hard to trust others but her brother helped her with that and she thanked him for it because now thanks to him she isn't very shy like she used to be and she's able now to communicate with others.

We had a lot in common actually. I asked her what class did we have next and she told me she had History. I walked with her to History, I sighed I wondered what was with my fiancée was he okay? Oh well I shouldn't be thinking about him at all.

I couldn't wait for History but to my surprise my Art teacher was there covering for the History teacher since the History teacher had gone home sick. _Oh great I am now stuck with him again._ I sat again with Anna, we handed in our History essays and when he came to mine he looked at me as if he was surprised to see me or something.

"Miss Jenkins: why have you written here about the different beliefs between Catholics and the Protestants about how they worship Jesus and their beliefs about the Virgin Mary?" I couldn't believe what he was asking I really didn't want to answer this question.

"I just thought it would be good to put it into my essay since it's my opinion and it is different from everybody else." I responded.

"True but in future try and make it less gruesome." He winked at me._ Wait a minute did he just wink at me? Why me? Why did he wink at me?_ I tried finding the answer but couldn't he was confusing me and he was succeeding in doing so.

"How is my opinion in my essay gruesome?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Read it yourself and you'll find the answer there I'm sure." He answered politely.

I sighed he knew he was hot and yet he knew that he was annoying, he was practically like a God in my opinion no-one not even him should be blessed with such a figure and such muscles.

After History had finished I sighed knowing it was home time before I could even exit the college a hand had been placed on one of my shoulders sending a shiver up my spine and sparks everywhere possible. At first I thought it was my fiancée but when I turned around it was my teacher.

"See you tomorrow little kitten." He whispered seductively. What was he trying to do? He really had confused me, and I didn't understand why he made me feel like this I thought only my fiancée could make me feel like this but I had been so wrong.

He left and I made my way out of the college and got on one of the buses that eventually took me home.

When I got home I didn't look up at my house I just walked in feeling exhausted from a day's work. I made my way into my bedroom and sat myself down on the bed wanting to fall asleep until I heard my phone buzzing like mad. _Who would be ringing me now? It better not be Jessica I've had it with her anyway._ I grabbed my mobile and answered it.

"Hello." I answered dryly.

"Hello my wee Allie." Aidan answered on the other line.

"How did you get my number?" I almost shouted. _How did he get my number? I never gave my number to him, and my parents never gave anyone my number without my permission to anyone so if anyone gave him my number I would kill them before I would kill him._

"Oh is this how you greet your fiancée on the phone? I just thought I would ring you to see if you were okay." He responded.

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied.

"You look tired you should take a nap." He stated.

"I'm not tired, I'm fine. You can't see me anyway." I grunted.

"Well I can tell you're sitting on your bed in your bedroom right now. I can see you from where I am standing now. Your blinds are open anyway." He exclaimed. Suddenly I got the feeling as if someone was watching me from here I hurried towards my bedroom window and looked outside. I still had my phone near my ear and looked out before I noticed him standing outside near the gardens. _Hang on I didn't tell him he could come over to my house so why was he here?_ "You shouldn't be out here, now go back home before I call the police." I warned him.

"Aw you wouldn't do that now to me, you love me way too much plus you can't live without me and you know it." He teased me again.

I continued to look outside my house noticing that he had put down his phone since my mother had come out of the house and had obviously invited him in since he followed behind her into the house. I ended the call and propped myself down on to the bed again trying to pull the duvet covers over myself before my mother told me that Aidan was here. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and just in a few minutes I turned around to see him standing at my doorway.

"Hello baby girl." He grinned.

"I'm not in a talking mood right now." I told him.

"Now is this how you treat your guests? I'm quite offended now." He joked.

"What do you want? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at your own house instead of mine?"I complained.

"Oh I'm happy to see you today honey." He grinned again.

"The name is Allie." I corrected him.

He sat down beside me, we chatted away about college and as always he asked me what did I think of the classes.

"I like History its good." I admitted.

"I think Biology is the best." He responded.

"Biology is boring." I thought.

"So is Drama." He snickered.

"At least Art is interesting." I scowled at him.

"Yes I see that you have found some interest in the class." He sighed deeply before rolling his eyes up at me.

"Are you jealous because I have found something that I actually enjoy doing?" I studied him carefully.

He shifted from time to time on the bed; he gave me a sideways glance after I had finished my sentence about the topic.

"I'm not jealous at all." He growled.

"Then why do you sound as if you are?" I returned the growl.

"You were making a fool of yourself today!" He boomed.

"How was I making a fool out of myself today?" I used the same tone as he did.

"You were checking out the new teacher! You're my fiancée not his!" He roared. I was surprised that my parents hadn't come up yet to see what was happening.

"I wasn't checking out the teacher! I wish I wasn't your fiancée and I never asked or wished to be your fiancée." I spat the words out at him viciously.

"You need to learn that there can't be two men in your life only one. That's me and if you ever check him out again I will murder you." He warned me.

"Then go ahead I really do not care what you say or do. I was not checking him out." I ended our conversation there and left the room. I made my way up to the top floor and into a spare bedroom where I used to play in when I was little. I gazed around the room for a moment or two hearing a few footsteps coming up in my direction. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

He was soon standing in front of me, I couldn't stand the fact that he had accused me of such a thing no wonder I hated being engaged to him.

"Just please leave me alone." I didn't want to hear his explanation or hear him even.

"If you weren't checking him out then what were you doing?" Goodness he wouldn't drop the subject would he?

"I was doing what I was told to do in the class." I clenched my fists together before closing my eyes counting to ten trying to calm myself down. When I opened my eyes I felt slightly calmer but the anger was still there flowing inside of me.

"There's no need to have a go at me." He snapped.

"Well then you shouldn't have had a go at me in the first place." I snapped back.

"I apologised." He really was getting on my nerves.

"Please leave my house." I tried to keep calm.

"My: pleasure." He said sarcastically before taking his leave. A few minutes after our argument had ended I rambled towards one of the windows and watch him leave the house I couldn't help but somehow feel hurt by his words. What had got into him? He never lost his temper with me so why now? Really if he wanted to act like this then so be it.

I didn't bother with dinner again tonight and just decided to go back to my own bedroom and sleep off my argument.

Xx

Seriously Allie had given me a headache from all her bloody shouting and from the argument. She couldn't and wouldn't even listen to me. I had been concerned about her today and I still am. I just thought today especially in Art today that something wasn't right. I mean seriously who looks at a teacher and stutters with their words when being spoken to? Unless someone does suffer from something like a stutter then that would be understandable but I just hoped there would be nothing bad happening around here. Perhaps it had been my imagination I shrugged while making my way back to my Mercedes that had been parked across the road from her house. I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat closing my door behind myself and took one last look at the Jenkins house before driving away from it and made my way back home.

One hour later

I woke up feeling even more tired than usual, I guess this is normal. I walked over to my bedroom window gazing out at the view; it wasn't much of a view since all you could see was the garden, the gate and a road beyond it. But it was still a view, I still thought about the wolf I had met a few nights ago I wondered what was the name: of the wolf, how he was able to find me, how he was able to speak but most importantly how he knew my name? So many questions needed answering and yet I didn't know if the wolf would give me the answer. Should I go into the forest again or should I just do what the wolf wanted me to do and not come back? I sighed it was 10.00 pm now two hours until midnight so I would wait until later to go into the woods to see my furry friend again.

"Sir the master requires your presence in his study now." I heard Joe say as he opened my bedroom door. Really I didn't want to go and see him tonight; I wanted for once to have some peace and quiet in my room.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you Joe." I informed him.

"Very: good sir." He left the room after that.

**Joe's POV**

I had been informed by Aidan's father to go and tell him to meet him in the study, really I couldn't stand the man, no-one could not even Aliena who had suffered so much and had paid with her life. I remember meeting her in her bedroom when she was married to the man who made her life full of misery. She was quite a beauty, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was twenty four when I met her while she was only nineteen very young to be married to a man who was half her age. I walked along passed the bedrooms until I had reached the last room at the end of the corridor on the left. I opened the door quietly only to see an empty bedroom. I sighed closing the door behind me as I cast my mind back to the moment where I met Aliena, Aidan's mother.

Flashback:

"Excuse me madam your new butler is here to see you." An old man said as he had brought me into one of the rooms where a woman sat on one of the seats fiddling with her hair.

"Show him in." She commanded. The old man who I had assumed had been working for the couple for a long time now looked frail and stepped aside before telling me to come inside and once I had he left.

I remained quiet just looking around the room before hearing the young woman speak again.

"So what is your name? You may sit down if you like. I want to hear all about you." She exclaimed.

I sat down without a word on one of the chairs across from where she was sitting next to the large fireplace that had a nice fire inside.

"Your: name? Please." She asked softly.

"Joe, my name is Joe Foreland." I replied quickly.

"Ah: nice to meet you." She smiled happily.

I wanted to ask her what her name was but feared if I did it would be rude since I didn't have her permission to speak I could only speak to her when spoken to I thought until she continued to look at me before speaking again.

"My name is Aliena Foster; I have to say I prefer it to my old surname. The name that I carried before I got married was Aliena Rodger." She admitted.

"Anyways please tell me what your job was before you came here." She implied.

"Oh madam I didn't work as anything very special." I tried telling her since I didn't really have much of a job before I came here.

"Please call me Aliena, come along special or not I am interested in what your job before this one was." She stated. Gosh this woman was stubborn I wondered what her husband was like since I hadn't bumped into him yet.

"Well I was a butcher in a shop not too far away from where I lived actually but the boss wasn't very good at managing the shop or the business and after five months the shop closed down due to some financial problems." I explained as gently as I could.

"I see have you always wanted to be a butler?" She questioned me again.

"Well at first I wanted to be a teacher when I was little but as I grew older I wanted to be a butler yes." I smiled warmly up towards her. She returned the warm smile, gosh this woman had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, every time she smiled her eyes lit up with such happiness, she had beautiful long blonde hair that sat on her waist, gorgeous bluish green eyes and a beautiful figure. Her dress was exquisite, a long dark green dress that covered her shoes. Her voice was so angelic when she would speak I thought but I soon shook off those thoughts reminding myself that this was a woman that was married but so young.

"That's nice. Well you will be my personal butler oops sorry I should say you will be working for me and my husband you will be our personal butler. Richard is getting old and will be retiring when the week is out do you think you can handle the job?" She continued to show me her warm smile.

"Yes I can handle the job." I answered truthfully. I watched her look down at her belly sadly in a way and I wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Madam, I mean Aliena forgive me if you find me intrusive but is there something the matter?" I somehow felt concerned about her.

"I found out a week ago that I am pregnant with my husband's child." She stated.

"And that's upset you?" I almost felt guilty asking these questions.

"No not at all I'm just concerned about my husband. I don't think he wanted a child not yet anyway. But then again neither did I at first but I somehow feel happy carrying this child but at the same time I am concerned about my husband since I haven't told him yet that I have a child in my belly." She explained quietly.

"I understand." I stated.

"Please don't mention this to anyone especially not to the master, I mean my husband he might lash out if you say anything about this to him or to anyone." She pleaded.

"Madam I would not say anything about this since it's none of my concern. It's not my business to intrude." I assured her.

"Thank you Joe." She thanked me.

"You're welcome madam." I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the door before hearing her speak again forcing me to look at her.

"Joe: can we be friends? I fear I do not have many friends here and I would like to have a friend in this house." She explained.

"Yes I would like that very much." I answered her.

"You're dismissed until our next meeting." She told me happily. I slowly made my way over to her and quickly planted a kiss on her hand before leaving the bedroom and making my way downstairs just wondering whether or not this news would be good towards the master of the house.

End: of Flashback.

I: sighed god I missed her so much. This room was filled with so many memories my thoughts were corrupted when I soon heard the master's voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?!" He boomed.

"I'm just getting some air." I answered.

He stepped forward into the bedroom smirking evilly gazing down at the bed where his wife once slept in and gave birth to not one baby but two babies. Of course the master knows that his wife had a second child but doesn't know who the father was. I on the other hand did know who the father was but I dare not mention anything to him of the matter.

"You do well not to come in here anymore Joe. Do you even know what would happen if I caught you in here or if my son caught you in his mother's room again?" He whispered.

"Master please I only came in here to get some air." Of course I had been lying.

"Joe there's no point in lying to me. You didn't come in here to get some air you came in here because you miss her and I miss her too believe me or not. She was one hell of a stupid girl beautiful but stupid." He swallowed and yet I wondered if he was faking his sadness or not.

"How was she stupid?" I asked.

"She showed off that stupid smile of hers every day, she had another baby and I have no idea who the flipping father was of her child but I do know one thing I wasn't the father. My only son is Aidan and I will not let someone take him away from me. Aliena may have cared for you but she knew fine rightly that she could never be with you she was a married woman." He explained while running a free hand through my hair as if I was something precious to him.

"She loved you Master." I told him.

"You're a good butler Joe I just hope you will never betray me like she did. You know what she got in return for betraying me and if I ever find out who her lover was he will get the same fate as she did." He continued to stroke my hair before stroking my face.

"Master whoever was her lover is long gone." I tried to end our conversation.

"I hope so Joe. If my wife hadn't have cheated on me she would still be living yet if it had not been for him. I hope he rots in hell if he is still living today then damn him to hell." His words were full of poison I couldn't believe what he was saying this man had no heart at all.

He continued to stroke my face until he smiled at me and took his hand away from my face; I felt no comfort in his touch at all only bitterness.

"Master how did you meet her?" I questioned him.

"Not now Joe. It's not the time to ask questions. "He answered sharply.

"I apologise master." I apologised.

"You're forgiven Joe, I love you Joe that is why you're still working here. You're my only butler remember that. I only kept you for two reasons one because my wife pleaded for me to let you stay here and two because I love you since you respected me. Don't ever come in here again do you understand?" He stated.

"Yes master." I said.

He patted my shoulder before whispering something in my ear that I never thought he would whisper.

"I love you more than anything come to my room tonight." He stroked my neck.

I nodded wondering why he had said that, I heard him walk towards the door before I asked him yet another question.

"Please Sir tell me why do you want me to come to your room tonight?" This was not the question I wanted to ask him but then again it just came to my mind.

"You will find out later." He simply replied before leaving me alone again in the room.

I stayed in the room for a few hours before taking a seat next to the fireplace. Really this room was filled with memories; I missed her so much probably more than the master did. I know one thing though the secret about the child could never get out. It couldn't anyway for many reasons especially for Aidan's sake he could never know that he had a half brother. There was a possibility that the child would still be living and all grown up probably like his mother I smiled at that thought.

I knew more than the master of the house did he knew that the baby wasn't his but he didn't know who the father was while I did. I knew what happened to the baby but I had kept everything a secret for Aidan's sake and for his mother's sake since I had made her a promise as her last wish before she had passed away.

A sigh invaded my lips before I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me. This could never get out. It would not be good for Aidan as much as he disliked his father if he ever learnt of the truth it could ruin the relationship he had with his father. I prayed every day that he would not find out the truth about his half brother and about his mother's past. He knew that his father had been violent towards his mother since he had seen it and experienced it when he was a child but he didn't know the whole story about his mother.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of the old man shouting my name. It was coming from the study.

I walked towards the study before knocking on the door and immediately he replied telling me that the door was open. I rambled inside of the study before closing the door behind me.

"Thank you Joe for coming here want to take a seat?" He offered before getting off his chair and walking towards me.

"Okay." I said before sitting down on the chair, this flipping room smelt of his cigarettes I wondered why he was still acting this way towards me. He couldn't love me surely.

"The reason why I brought you here was because I have to tell you something." He glared towards me.

I nodded as if to tell him to continue.

"When my wife had her second child I wondered what would become of the family, she never told me who the father was. She just lied to my face telling me it was mine but I knew the bitch was lying to my own bloody face. So I ordered for the child to be taken away far from here I hoped that it would die since there was a storm that night but there was a rumour that the baby boy had lived and someone had attacked the men that had been trying to take him away from here to be killed but I never knew who it was." He explained profoundly.

"I see." I replied.

"I would prefer it if you said nothing of this to my only son." He told me.

"Sir I have kept my word ever since that day of your wife's death and I'm not going to be breaking my promise now." I informed him.

"Good." He said before walking up closer to me, I tried my best not to gulp as he had decided to put his cane down and started to stroke my hair again.

I remained quiet until I heard him speak again "Do you have any ideas who my wife might have slept with? To bare such a pathetic baby who I hope is dead by now. I pray the rumour is false." He said angrily.

Before I could answer him I felt two hands being wrapped around my waist followed by a flashback entering my mind.

Flashback:

Nine months: after their first meeting.

I had been summoned to the bedroom where I had met Aliena in. I opened the door quietly stepping into the bedroom only to see her sitting up slightly in the bed, she looked pale, and I closed the door behind me before I noticed that she wanted me to take her hand. I ambled over towards the bed before sitting down and taking her hand holding it tightly.

"How are you? Joe." I heard her cough slightly.

"I'm well thank you, just concerned about you." I admitted since earlier on when I had been on my break I had heard the master shouting at her in the dining room and along with it, I heard her screaming and Aidan's crying. When the screams got worse I quickly rushed into the dining room only to find her crying with nasty cuts on the each side of her face. There were also nasty cuts that would soon turn into bruises on her neck.

I was so angry at her husband he knew fine rightly that this was his doing; I didn't know how she could put up with this mess.

"Joe what are you doing here?" He shouted. He was clearly drunk since he was drinking away at a glass of vodka. I didn't bother answering and before he was able to punch her again I quickly punched him at the back of the head knocking him out and took the baby and Aliena up to their bedroom to get her cleaned up.

There were no major injuries but I was still worried about her after leaving her for a while she had fallen asleep and now I was back in her room talking to her. The master had fallen asleep in the living room.

"Don't worry about me it's not like I'm going to die." She chuckled before leaning in and kissing me passionately.

I didn't know how to respond I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back before pulling away.

"You could've died if I hadn't have showed up." I said.

"Joe do you think it's possible to be married and yet love someone more than the person you are married to?" She changed the subject.

"Yes it's possible I guess." I held her hand tightly again.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Goodness why did she have to ask me this.

"No I haven't." I responded truthfully.

"What if I told you that I was in love with a butler that works for me but also works for my husband?" She gazed into my eyes.

"I wouldn't know what to say." I whispered.

"I love you Joe." She whispered softly before hugging me.

"I love you too Aliena." I admitted hugging her back.

"Please stay with me." She made her grip around my neck tighter.

I nodded before spending the night with her there.

"You'll always be my love. You shine like an angel." She whispered sweet things in my ear while leaning against my chest.

"You'll always be my angel no matter what." I whispered before finding myself falling into darkness with her.

End of Flashback

I remembered that moment so clearly it felt as if it had just happened yesterday but sadly it hadn't been yesterday. I shook my head at the master's question. I didn't feel comfortable with him acting like this towards me his hands were still wrapped around my waist I slowly un-wrapped them only to be slapped by him across the face clearly making him angry by my actions.

"Don't you dare push me away?" He shouted.

"I don't feel comfortable like this." I responded.

"I don't care if you feel uncomfortable or comfortable with the way I act around you, you're mine and nobody else can ever have you!" He snapped back.

"I'm never going to be yours! I'm your butler and a friend of the family but nothing more!" I snarled. Before he could respond back I ran for the door and opened it and ran out before closing it tightly.

The old man was crazy I thought. I knew he was mad at me for leaving the study but I had to get out of there. I could hear him charging after me only to be stopped by Aidan telling him to stop of course there would be an argument there. But I watched the master leave and go back into the study only to slam the door behind him.

I made my way downstairs and into the library I wanted some peace and quiet I didn't feel like talking to anyone not Aidan and not his father. Not after his attempt to seduce me or whatever he was trying to do it was just wrong. I was nothing but his butler nothing more and nothing less.

I picked out one of the books from the library only to realise that it was a diary. It was Aliena's diary. I probably shouldn't read this since I wouldn't want to invade her privacy since it would be an insult to her memory but then again she probably wouldn't mind if I read a few pages.

I opened up the first page and read it.

_Dear diary_

_Today was bad, I have been told by my father that I am to marry a man that I don't love at all added to this he is twice my age. If only mother was alive perhaps she could help me out. I am nineteen years old while he is forty years of age. He stinks of alcohol, he is so violent and yet I can't help but feel as if I have to do what is expected of me to just try and love and please him as best as I can. _

I sighed she never loved him at all, the candles soon went out after flickering for a few minutes I quickly ambled into the kitchen and back into the library only to lit the candles again with some lighters or light sticks or whatever you call them but I call them lighters. After I had lit the candles again I sat down again on one of the chairs next to the large fireplace only to read another page of Aliena's diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Well today has been great in a way I have a new butler and well maybe a new friend as well since he is nothing like my husband who causes me nothing but misery but I still have to hide that I can't show this in front of anyone I must continue to love my husband but I have a strong feeling that something between my butler and I will change something will develop more than just friendship I just know it._

My eyes widened before I closed the diary she knew that something was going to change between us, she knew that we would become more than just good friends towards each other.

I placed the diary back in the shelf into the secret safe. It wasn't long until I thought I heard what sounded like a low growl, I turned towards the balcony but nothing was there, it must be my imagination playing tricks on me. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes feeling rather weary of today's events. It wasn't long until I heard another growl it was deeper than and not as quiet as the first one.

I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked back at the balcony still nothing was there. This really is a strange night. I turned around so my back was facing the balcony and decided to run a hand through my hair. I couldn't help but feel as if something or someone was watching me. I continued to hear growls coming from the balcony but every-time I turned to face the direction of the balcony there was nothing there.

I walked back towards the chair that was next to the fireplace, I sat back down next to the fireplace just gazing at the yellow flames that were moving rapidly in the large fireplace.

I turned my gaze towards the candles only to notice that they were flickering again _seriously please do not go out_ I thought and it wasn't long until they actually had gone out. It felt as if someone had just blown them out.

I turned towards the fireplace again and even the fire in the fireplace had gone out _what the hell was happening here?_ I thought while sitting in the library in darkness, now only to be silenced with nothing but the coldness that now filled the entire room.

I heard one more growl that was really loud this time it sounded as if it was coming from some sort of animal.

I sighed closing my eyes trying to stay calm, when I opened my eyes and looked towards the balcony one last time I did my best not to gasp there standing at the balcony was a large black wolf, its teeth were clenched together, its dark green eyes were glazing towards mine. I didn't even have a chance to react since it had moved closer towards me in the library and had transformed from a wolf into a human.

He moved towards the candles that had gone out and I didn't see what exactly he had done but as soon as he had looked at the candles they had been lit again.

I got off my seat slowly and looked towards the male that was now looking at me. It took me a few minutes to realise it was the boy who shouldn't have come back here.

"Damien." I looked at his green eyes.

I watched him smirk towards me showing off his pearly white teeth. He looked about seventeen years old now. He had white blonde hair, a pale visage that resembled his mother's and green eyes that reminded me so much of Aliena's eyes. He looked about 6 foot 3 and wore nothing except a black jacket, a pair of black trousers and a pair of white shoes. He wore no shirt to cover his eight pack that he had developed he continued to stare at me until he finally spoke with a hint of evil in his angelic voice.

"Hello Father." I knew then this could only mean one thing he had come back for a purpose and I don't think this can be good as I continued to look his way carefully.


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom is Over

**Chapter Four: Freedom is over**

** Thank you so much guys for reviewing I love you guys so much hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be shy to share your ideas if you have any for this story please let me know.**

** Joe's POV**

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here you know what will happen if he catches you." I warned him.

"Really father you do worry way too much." He sneered while walking closer to me I couldn't believe how much he was like Aliena he had her eyes and her colour of hair.

"I worry because if you are found out by the master he will kill you." I told him.

"Really let him try to kill me." I watched him carefully.

"This is not a game to play Damien the master will kill you if he finds you here." I stated.

"If: he finds me. He won't find me I'm only going to be here for a few minutes anyway." He came up close to me so we are now face to face with each other.

"Why have you come back?" I demanded.

"I haven't been here since I was a baby." He exclaimed.

"Answer my question." I wanted to know why he was here.

"I came back for two reasons one to see you and the other reason is to meet Allie." He answered.

"Why would you want to meet her?" I questioned him.

"So I could get to know her better." He winked.

"I don't believe you Damien why have you really come back?" I scowled.

I watched him for a moment rolling his eyes up at me.

"I came back because I wanted to see you oh and I will meet Allie one way or another even if you don't believe me." He smirked.

Seriously I wish he wasn't smirking right now, for a moment we stood in silence it was quite awkward considering the fact that Damien was still smirking at me.

"How do you know about Allie?" I broke the silence.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He stated before transforming back into his wolf form and leaving the library or the house I should say since he had disappeared from the balcony.

I couldn't put my finger on it why did he want to get to know Allie better? How did he even know her name? Oh yes he is a wolf so he has perfect hearing.

I just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. But then again he is a wolf who is always full of mischief.

**Allie's POV**

Goodness I couldn't believe that I had forgotten last night to go and see my new friend in the forest but then again I had a dream last night that I had gone back into the forest only to see a black wolf and not a white one. These dreams are constantly coming and changing every night I really am starting to wonder why I am having these dreams Aidan said they didn't mean anything but what about if they do? What then? I can't just forget about these dreams or nightmares even that keep coming and going as they please. I heaved a sigh from my lips looking at the time on my watch and noticed that it was 6.30 am gosh I was so weary already. I couldn't even remember what day it was. Could it be Tuesday or Wednesday? Then I turned on my phone and couldn't believe what day it said on there. It was Saturday, it was flipping Saturday! Which means this is my last day of freedom and at the end of the day my freedom will be over! I sighed and quickly rested against the pillow again and closed my eyes trying to rid my head of those thoughts.

Could this really be Saturday? I was sure that yesterday had been Monday or Tuesday I sighed before remembering my teacher's words "See you tomorrow my little kitten." Goodness why did he call me that? My head was so sore. My phone rang immediately and I grabbed it off the bedside table and pressed the reject button. I really didn't want to talk to anyone on the phone today. Not Aidan, not Jessica no-one. I quickly turned it off and placed it back on the bedside table.

I continued to sleep peacefully not dreaming or anything just sleeping until I had another dream surprisingly it was about a wolf, about a black wolf. I won't say what happened in it.

I sighed and quickly got showered and got dressed into the first thing that caught my eye, a black shirt that had breaking Benjamin on it, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of white sketchers with light blue stripes on them.

I quickly caught a glance of myself in the mirror, my hair was all over the place funny enough, and strands of my hair were hanging out in different directions. I grabbed the hairbrush and brushed my hair quickly before tying it up into a large ponytail.

My mobile started to ring again that was funny I was sure I turned it off, completely off but then again my phone has a mind of its own.

I answered it quickly.

"Hello." I answered bored to death.

"Heya: babe!" Another girl answered on the other line.

"Who is this?" I asked not recognising the girl's voice on the other line.

"Oh it's Anna." She chuckled.

"Oh hi Anna, I didn't recognise your voice there. How did you get my number?" I questioned her.

"Oh Aidan gave me your number." She responded._ Oh my god I'm so going to kill him when I get a chance._

"When did he give you my number?" I wanted to know trying to stay calm.

"He gave me your number on the day we met. I'm sorry I should've asked your permission first." She apologised.

"No it is okay I was just surprised that's all no need to apologise." I retorted.

"Oh okay. Well the reason I was calling you was because I thought if you wanted to we could meet up now to get a coffee but its okay if you're busy we could meet up some other day." She explained.

"No it's okay yeah we can meet up now if you like." I replied. I couldn't refuse her request I really couldn't.

"Okay good. Am want to come over to my house? It's 45 Bernard Street Glenwood Drive. The post code is BT28 3XY I hope you'll be able to find it." She said excitedly.

"Sure I know where that is. I'll be there 15 minutes tops." I assured her before she hung up on me.

I made my way downstairs and quickly charged into the kitchen only to find my parents in a middle of a conversation but they soon ended it when I had come into the kitchen all faces were on me.

"Oh hello dear it's unlike you to be up early on a Saturday." My mother exclaimed.

"Well it's not my fault that I didn't know it was the weekend I thought it was a school day. But then again I did have a dream last night. I've just got off the phone to a friend of mine and I have agreed to meet up with her at her house now can one of you give me a lift please?" I explained.

"Well where does your friend live?" My dad questioned.

"She lives at 45 Bernard Street, Glenwood Drive." I gave them her address.

"Very well I'll take you to her house." My dad offered.

After five minutes we left the house and got into my dad's car. It only took about ten minutes actually to get to Anna's house. I had already texted her telling her that I was on my way. When we had arrived outside her house I was amazed on how big her house was it was like a bloody mansion. So: beautiful as well. I got out of the car and thanked my dad for dropping me off at my friend's house. After my dad had driven off Anna opened the front door and stood outside the doorway she was so pretty. Her blonde locks were sitting loosely on her waist; she wore a pretty blue long sleeved top, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of blue shoes.

"Come on in." She motioned for me to come inside the house.

I ran towards her and walked beside her into the house. It was more beautiful inside. The hallway was the first thing that caught my eye, the ceiling was white, the floor was a caramel yellowish brown colour, with sleek walls that had been painted an almost beige colour. I don't know why but everything looked so pretty. Even when I was outside there were windows that were noticeable, the house was a burgundy colour with red roses at the right and the left- hand side of the house.

The stairs were on the right-hand side in the hallway. After Anna had shown me around the house we sat down in one of the living rooms before I thought I had seen my teacher walk passed the living room giving me one of his famous smirks.

"Why is our teacher here in your house?" I questioned her while sipping my hot chocolate that she had brought me a while ago. She was sitting beside me once I had mentioned that she cleared her throat before answering my question.

"Oh that's my brother. Yeah our art teacher is my brother." _Oh my goodness she couldn't be serious, my art teacher who every girl loves practically is her brother._

"Why didn't you tell me?" I felt quite surprised to be honest.

"He didn't want me to tell you at first but now that you have seen him I guess it was only fair that you should know." She responded.

"I don't know what to say." I mumbled.

"You don't have to say anything hun." She assured me.

I quickly excused myself and walked upstairs to find the bathroom I needed something to clear my head with. I was about to open the bathroom door until someone grabbed my arm and turned me around until I was face to face with a person I thought I wouldn't see until school.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was seductive. _Goodness why does he have to flirt with me?_

He didn't give me a chance to reply in one swift move he carried me bridal style and opened the bathroom door and entered it before kicking the door shut quietly. He put me down quickly and pinned me to the wall holding me tightly by my wrists making sure I wouldn't escape. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't even budge.

"I just wanted to clear my head around some things." I muttered.

"I meant what were you doing here in my sister's house?" He purred in my ear.

"Your sister invited me over." I almost stuttered.

"Shut up!" He growled before crushing his lips with mine, goodness I shouldn't be doing this what would my fiancée think of me? But then again I don't care about him whatsoever. I didn't have a choice but to kiss him back, I knew it was wrong but it felt so right at the same time. He started to plant small kisses down my neck; I moaned quietly earning a quick smirk from him. He slowly started to bite my lower lip asking for entrance which I had granted him it. Our tongues fought with each other for a while until we both pulled away trying to catch our breath, we were both breathless. He had already loosened his firm grip on my wrists and my hands having a mind of their own wrapped themselves around his neck. He kissed my neck once more while tracing his hands up under my top while kissing my lips again only to pull away from me.

Why did he stop? I felt cold since our bodies were no longer in contact with each other. He grinned at me before opening the door for me "See you on Monday Miss Jenkins." Goodness he was so hot. I ambled out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs again. I apologised to Anna for taking so long but she understood me and for the rest of my day with Anna we just spoke about school, what plans we had for when we leave school and watched a movie in the living room with some popcorn until it was 4.30 pm and I had to get back home to change into something good for the cinema.

I walked towards the front door thanking Anna for a nice day and for inviting me over to her house. But before I could leave she whispered something into my ear which I wished she hadn't.

"Be careful Allie; don't get involved with my brother." She warned me.

"Don't worry I won't." I promised.

After I had said that we made our goodbyes and I made my way outside her house near the pathway waiting for my dad or mum to come to pick me up. I waited for someone to pick me up patiently but nobody was coming I thought until I felt two pairs of big warm hands land on my shoulders.

"Need a lift?" Someone whispered. I just knew who it was; it was my bloody art teacher.

I slowly turned around to face him this is so not good.

"Do you have a car?" I asked him.

"Yes I do." He purred into my ear.

"Is it fast enough to get me home in time to get ready for the cinema?" _Wait a minute did I just tell him I was going to the cinema? Crap!_ I heard him chuckle while placing one free hand onto my cheek.

"It could get you there in two minutes." He responded while carrying me again unexpectedly in his arms bridal style again. I'm not really a cheater to be honest and I didn't ask to be kissed by him I tried to push him away but let's face it with muscles like his he wouldn't even budge since he is stronger than me.

He led me into the garage and opened the passenger door for me. It was a dark blue Ferrari _flip me he must be a rich asshole!_ I thought while watching him get into the driver's seat and starting the loud engine.

"Where do you live?" He questioned me after a short silence.

_Goodness I can't possibly tell him where I live I know he is my teacher but he is also my friend's brother. Goodness I wish I had not decided to get into his bloody car._

"Am two blocks down turn left and then it will be on your right." I gave him simple instructions to my house. He nodded as if he understood and within two minutes we arrived outside my house. I wanted to thank him but then it just occurred to me that I didn't know his name.

"I'm sorry sir but what is your name?" I asked

"Shush just call me Drake." He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Drake." I thanked him before getting out of the car.

"See you on Monday Allie, my little kitten." He smiled before driving off.

I ran back into my house and ran upstairs into my bedroom. I opened my closet and took out the first thing I saw in the closet.

A deep red dress that covered my legs, I left it on my bed while getting out of my outfit that I already had on and lifted the dress off the bed and placed it on myself.

I didn't bother to add any makeup to my skin; I wanted to wear heels at one stage but then again just to be on the safe side of things I decided to wear pumps.

For some reason while I was doing my hair again I continued to think of my fiancée why him? Why did he have to be jealous? For some reason every time I thought about today's events at Anna's house with Drake I somehow felt guilty but didn't know why.

I shook my head in order to get rid of those thoughts before hearing my mum come into my bedroom.

"You look so adorable." She squeaked.

"Mum I'm not three years old anymore." I reminded her.

"I know dear but still you look very cute in my opinion, especially in that dress." She complimented me again.

"Thank you: mum." I thanked her before hearing her speak again.

"Dear you understand that this is the night when you have to meet your fiancée in the church?" She made that sound more like a statement than a question.

"Yes I understand." I sighed this was my last night of freedom and then after the cinema my freedom would be over.

"Well after the cinema Aidan will pick you up and he will take you first to his house so you can get changed and then he'll take you to the church for the wedding." She explained even though I already knew what was happening.

"I already know this mum there's no need to remind me." I told her.

She walked out of my room after I had said that, I had my hair tied back in a tight bun, I quickly took out a silver locket and placed it on my neck. I was officially ready for the cinema but how ready was I for the marriage?

Xxx

We arrived outside the large cinema it hadn't taken my dad long to get me there just about five to ten minutes, when we arrived there Sarah was already standing outside the cinema beside the two doors at the entrance of the cinema.

She looked fabulous I had to admit; she had her hair tied back in a large ponytail with a few braids at the front of it. She was wearing a black strapless dress that covered her knees, and a pair of white pumps. The only two things I wouldn't admit to her if she wasn't my friend I would say that she should've worn tights, I was wearing tights just tan ones though. And the dress just made her look like a bit of a slut too short. But she was my friend so I couldn't complain other than that she looked fabulous.

"Hey: Allie!" She shouted out my name. I quickly got out of the car and closed the door behind me before thanking my dad. I ran over to her and quickly joined her near the double doors at the entrance of the cinema.

"Heya Sarah you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine bitch, and you?" Sarah responded. She always had her own way of responding back to me. Sometimes she called me bitch just for a laugh so I didn't mind it but if it was anyone other than Sarah calling me a bitch I would mind it.

"I'm grand thanks." I answered trying to sound happy.

"Great: now let's go and see the movie. Oh I had to change the movie we were going to see because the tickets were sold out so I thought we could go and see a movie called the dark huntress if that's okay with you? It's about a vampire that is hunted down by a vampire huntress and the huntress has been hunting down vampires for years but when she meets this vampire will she kill him or will she fall for him?" She explained pleasantly.

"Thanks for spoiling it for me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on let's go and get our tickets." She suggested before dragging me inside the cinema with her. We walked up to the office and asked for our tickets I have to admit though the man at the office looked at me suspiciously. He was a man who looked in his mid forty's in my opinion, grey hair shoulder length, a pale wrinkly face, a pair of brown eyes. And he wore a simple white shirt that had a badge on it with his name on it.

"How old are you kid?" He asked me.

"I'm eighteen Richard." I answered him.

"Have any ID on you?" Oh goodness he didn't ask Sarah for any ID so why me? I didn't even have any ID on me or even with me. Just before I could answer him I felt a pair of strong hands being placed on my shoulders. I turned around to see who it was, it was a man that looked about twenty years old maybe even nineteen years old. The scary thing was he looked just like Aidan. Except for his eyes, he had emerald green eyes, he wore a blue long-sleeved tee shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"She's with me." I heard him say looking at Richard seriously.

"And you are?" Richard asked.

I was expecting him to answer the elderly man but instead he gave him a sharp smirk and ran over to him before whispering something in his ear leaving the man in complete and utter shock I guess.

"Your ticket misses." He handed me the ticket while gulping a few times.

I nodded in response taking the ticket off him and continued to walk with Sarah to get the popcorn. What could have that man said to Richard? It couldn't have been anything very nice.

We ordered our popcorn, sweet popcorn to be exact since I didn't really like salt popcorn.

I looked around but couldn't see the man anywhere where had he gone to? I looked around for a minute until Sarah started to speak to me again.

"What are you looking around for?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.

"The man: that was behind me at the office." I responded.

"What man?" I heard her ask. _Oh my god did she not see him? Is she having me on? He was right there behind me at the office in the bloody line!_

"The man that told the elderly man at the office that he was with me." I exclaimed in frustration.

"You must be seeing things Allie because the only man that was behind you was that couple with two adorable little girls." She remarked.

I didn't feel like arguing with her I know what I had seen. It was not a couple with their children and even still I could still feel a presence near me, I felt as if someone was still watching me where had he gone to? This night was so confusing already.

We continued to go down the stairs and went to see the film in the room number seven. I found the film rather boring to be honest, half way through and it was boring not even scary the only thing I found interesting about it was the fact that one of the characters could transform from his human form into a wolf. In the end the huntress had fallen for the wolf and had spared the vampire's life but the vampire had fallen for the huntress's sister.

Maybe I had found it boring because either it wasn't what Sarah had described to me or it was the fact that nearly throughout the entire movie my thoughts had been constantly on the man I had seen in the line earlier. He looked so much like my fiancée except for his eyes; they looked so pure and so beautiful. But why was I thinking about that mysterious man so much? Goodness maybe he just did it out of kindness he couldn't have done anything for me without any other reason nor could he? I shook my head in order to clear my thoughts.

"Oh my god wasn't that wolf so hot!" I heard Sarah shout out of excitement at the top of her own lungs nearly giving me a headache as we walked out of the room and through the hallway making our way out of the cinema.

"He wasn't the best looking." I admitted.

"Oh my word you cannot be serious he was gorgeous!" She continued to go on about it.

"Fine he was amazing but not my type of man." I remarked trying not to get angry over the subject since she was my best friend.

"Gee you are no fun Allie. Anyway let's go outside." She suggested, opening the two double doors and we exited the cinema. We stood outside for a good fifteen minutes talking away to each other. I watched the cars go by both entering and leaving the car park. I didn't have to wait long soon enough Aidan's Mercedes arrived at the car park. He quickly got out of his car and locked it before walking over to me. He looked nice, he had on a black jacket, a white waistcoat on, a pair of black trousers and a pair of brown shoes.

"Hello Allie." He greeted me. Sarah was still standing beside me looking astonished as if she had no words to say. Should I introduce her to him? Or do they know each other already? I sighed.

"Oh Sarah this is-"I couldn't finish my sentence because immediately she cut me off and not so kindly.

"I know who this is!" She snapped.

"Okay Sarah." I felt guilty.

"My point is what is he doing here with you?" I could tell she was outraged that he was the one here picking me up instead of someone else.

"He's just here to pick me up." partly true.

"Yeah right! So far I think you're just talking plain shit!" She shouted before I turned back to Aidan who had no longer his kind soft expression on. Instead full of fury.

"Hey bitch if you don't have anything nice to say why don't you just go back to where you came from? You're the one talking shit here now leave Allie alone before I throw you over my shoulder and break your own neck!" He threatened her.

"And who do you think you are!" She snapped back.

He forced a grin on his lips before walking closer to Sarah and placing his index finger underneath her chin before speaking to her.

"I'm her fiancée." He slapped her across the head before lifting her about and I got a feeling he was going to throw her and possibly kill her.

"Stop it Aidan! Haven't you caused enough trouble already! Put her down now or I won't be your fiancée anymore I'll be your dead fiancée if you even as much lay a finger on her." I warned him. I heard him grunt his breathing was really heavy now, he sighed before looking at me once more and lifted Sarah down and put her back down on the ground not too gently and not too roughly. Just enough to show her what he could do to her.

"Speak to Allie like that again and you won't be so lucky." I heard him say before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me into his car. I placed the seatbelt on myself after he had unlocked the car. It had only taken him a few minutes to get into the driver's seat and put his own seatbelt on before turning on the engine and drive away from the cinema a little too fast for my taste.

"Slow down!" I yelled as he continued to drive over the speed limit.

"We have to get you to my house now!" He yelled back at me.

"I already know that but that's no reason to go over the speed limit." I complained.

He sighed deeply out of frustration I am guessing before he actually did slow down and after twenty five minutes we arrived at what I assumed was his house. It was a flipping mansion oh but then again he is rich.

He stopped the car before speaking to me in such a tone.

"Now before we go in here I need you to understand something do not anger my father, do not joke around with him and do not even mess with him because I don't think you'll like the outcome." He stated.

"I have no reason to anger your father. I'm not even going to talk to him." I nearly shouted.

We left the car and entered the house. It was really nice in my opinion but cold and creepy at the same time nothing like my own home, he showed me into one of the living rooms. I sat down on one of the chairs next to the large fireplace while listening to his next words.

"Our butler will come down in a second and once he does he'll take you upstairs into one of the bedrooms so you can get changed." He explained.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"I'm already ready for the wedding." He answered before leaving me alone in the living room. I assumed he had gone upstairs into his own room or somewhere upstairs but right now I didn't care soon my freedom would be over and my life would be miserable I hate the man I am meant to marry.

Just looking at the yellow flames made me calm and somehow weary, it hadn't taken me long to fall asleep until fifteen minutes later maybe I had been elbowed by someone and had been told to wake up pleasantly.

I was greeted by a man that I assumed was the butler.

"It's time to get up madam; it's a pleasure to meet you I am Joe." He presented himself.

I just nodded since I didn't feel like talking right now, he motioned for me to follow him upstairs and led me up to the top floor into a small room that looked like a nursery, I didn't really pay any attention to what room it was. But it was lovely but somehow kind of creepy since it looked like a room that was no longer in use and had been abandoned.

"You'll get changed in here it is the master's wishes." I heard the butler say.

"Where's the dress?"I questioned.

He pointed to a dress that had been laid out on a small bed telling me to go inside and put it on. There was no point in arguing or even telling him I didn't want to put it on. I wanted to go home.

I walked into the nursery only to hear the door close behind me. I walked over to the bed to get a better view of the wedding dress. It was hideous I can't possibly wear this dress it was a white dress with yellow pearls on the middle of it, it didn't even look clean it looked as if it had been dragged in dirt and when I looked more closely to it, it looked as if it had yellow stains on the sides of it. It looked hideous but then again I couldn't complain to Aidan or to anyone. He couldn't possibly expect me to wear this could he? This wasn't my ideal dress of a wedding dress I had to admit. I sighed before smelling it; it smelt of alcohol brandy to be exact.

I quickly got undressed and placed the awful wedding dress on myself with a veil that covered most of my face. Thank goodness this awful dress covered my legs; the veil went down to my waist. I sighed I hated being in this dress I really did. If this was really the dress that Aidan's mother wore to her wedding day I'd have to say she had no taste in dresses at all. But this didn't even look like a wedding dress not in my opinion.

"Madam I hope you are ready I have been told to bring you down now can I?" I heard Joe knocking twice on my door.

"Yes." I rushed the words out of my mouth.

Joe quickly opened the door and looked at me for a moment or two, the pumps I had been wearing the cinema were kind of hurting my feet but luckily I didn't have any blisters not yet anyway.

"Joe is this really the dress Aidan's mother wore to her wedding?" I felt bad for questioning him like this.

"Yes quite sure." Somehow when he answered me I felt as if there was a lie behind his words as if he was trying to hide something from me.

"I don't believe you." I retorted.

"Look I'm only doing what the master has told me to do." He said bluntly.

We didn't say anymore on the subject he had closed it after that. He led me downstairs and already I was feeling rather dizzy and quite sick. This dress wasn't me it smelt awful and looked awful in my opinion.

I was led downstairs again and near to the front door stood Aidan, he smiled forcefully.

"You look beautiful." He complimented me.

"I am not beautiful I feel awful in this dress." I whispered.

"Shush you have to wear this dress you can't complain it's my father's wish for you to wear the dress." He explained.

_So it was his father that had requested that this filthy dress should be worn at the wedding, perfect! Just flipping perfect!_ I felt like screaming at someone.

We walked outside the house to Aidan's car, I felt so tired I had to know what time it was because all I wanted to do now was escape this horrible nightmare and go home.

"What time is it? Aidan." I blurted out.

"It's 11.00 pm." He answered.

It didn't take us long to reach a small church, it was located in a place known as Hollow Street. Quite a fancy name, we stopped outside it, it was quite small with a small graveyard outside it too. I dared not look at the graves that were here. It made me feel cold almost just looking around the graveyard.

We made our way into the church before I saw two familiar faces, my parents were here at the church. They were sitting on one of the benches at the far back near to the door. I walked over to them for a moment.

"Are you ready darling?" My mum asked.

"Yes mum." I lied I wasn't ready at all for this, I hated being in this situation, I hated the man I was betrothed to and above all I hated this wedding dress I had on.

"We will always love you." They both said at the same time giving me kisses on my cheeks. I thanked them and gave them my love back to them before slowly walking up the aisle I felt so dizzy. I didn't know how I was managing my balance even.

"Can that girl walk any slower?" I heard someone shout from the back, it sounded like a man shouting, and when I looked over my shoulder I noticed a man giving my father lots of cash that must be Aidan's father I guessed. I continued to look until Mr. Thompson shot me a sharp glare and I turned back around to face the front. The minister was quite a chubby man, he looked as if he was in his early fifty's, he had a large cross around his neck, a white robe, he had hazel eyes and a round face that was covered in redness. As: if he was nervous or something.

As I continued to walk at a slow pace I started to think about that man that I had seen earlier on at the cinema the one that had stopped the elderly man from asking for my ID. The man looked so beautiful, so muscular as well. I felt myself blushing just by thinking about him. Then when I didn't realise it I had reached the end of the aisle and was now standing next to my husband to be.

He gave me a glare as if to tell me not to blush.

I watched the minister open his small brown book. I didn't really pay any attention to what he was saying to be honest my mind was still on the man I had seen earlier on, I couldn't get over how much he looked like my own fiancée I just couldn't. But then my thoughts were interrupted when the priest or should I say minister? Yeah the minister said excuse me and I nodded just in other words to tell him I was paying attention.

When I heard Aidan say his vows they didn't sound true to me, he just sounded quite bored but he did a great job of hiding that. I watched him place a gold ring on my fourth finger on my left hand near my baby finger to be exact.

I didn't love him what should I do now? I can't go ahead with this I just can't! I sighed when the minister once again interrupted my thoughts and told me to say my vows. Normally I think it would've been the girl saying the vows first then the man but the minister had his own way of doing things I guessed.

When I didn't say them the minister shouted at me and told me to say them.

"I do not take him to be my lawful wedded husband!" I roared at the minister.

"What!" I heard Mr Thompson shout before the minister did.

"Madam you are here before god." He reminded me.

"No God does not want me to marry this man, and I do not wish to marry him either I don't love him!" I screeched before running out of the church, I didn't bother looking back I couldn't I don't love him! I continued to run for at least half an hour until I had reached a forest my feet were killing me! I continued to run in the forest until my body gave way and I found myself falling into darkness. But before darkness took me I was sure I saw someone walking near me but I just hoped it wasn't my fiancée.

Xxxx

**Damien's POV**

I could smell her scent, I knew she had come here, she didn't marry him. Well that little bugger wouldn't get married to a cute thing like her. After seeing her at the cinema I had gone back to the forest to hunt. I was a wolf after all and I was starving. Now only a few hours later I had seen a figure in what looked like a filthy white dress if that was supposed to be a wedding dress than it was awful. When she had collapsed on the ground I ran to her but before she had totally faded into darkness something told me she had caught a glimpse of me. I smiled and lifted her up carrying her carefully in my arms. She looked so peaceful and yet tired and pale. I stroked her cheeks carefully.

"Don't worry little one I won't hurt you, no-one's going to get you, you're mine and only mine. You belong to me now and forever until death till us part." Then I did the only thing I wanted to do. I bent down and crushed my lips to hers, she tasted so sweet.

I looked at her innocent face one last time before running with her in my arms until we had reached my house, a huge mansion that was far away from my half brother's house. She would be safe here with me more than she was with him. Plus it was better than his creepy home. I ran into the entrance not paying attention to my staff that were greeting me they could tell I was busy. I led her upstairs to the top floor and into my bedroom which was the first room on the left.

I placed her carefully on the bed, and got out a simple dark blue short-sleeved t shirt of mine and undressed her quietly before putting the shirt on her. I moved her into the bed and pulled the blankets up on to her chest while I undressed before getting in beside her and putting her head gently onto my muscular tan well-built chest she needed something to warm her up. She was so pale and cold.

"Goodnight Princess, sleep well." I said kissing her forehead and falling asleep beside her. Tomorrow would be interesting because I would have to tell her my proposal and I knew that her freedom was now over but at least nobody would find her here, she is my fiancée after all and I'm her true husband to be. Her parents knew that from the very start and they so knew it.

**Well, well guys what do you think? Hmm I am thinking about adding some more scenes with Damien and Allie but only if you want me to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think of Damien. Please review they help me out a lot.**


End file.
